


Destiny & Duty

by bebestay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebestay/pseuds/bebestay
Summary: 20 years ago, magic was captured and erased from Camelot. The slightest hint of magic is snuffed out like a weed in the spring bloom. For two decades, there was no hope for magic to flourish in Camelot.That is...until she arrived.(IN-PROGRESS)
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 196





	1. ONE

As the sun set itself high in the sky, a young girl crests the hill with a smile on her face. Her hands were gripped tight to the one bag she owned as she gazed down at the distant kingdom. Dusting the dirt off of her pants, she passed several other travelers and nodded to them in greetings.  
  
Legs tired from her long trip, the girl entered the kingdom and perused the various stalls to find some affordable food. Once in hand, she asked for the directions to local blacksmith and dropped off a small package. The owner, Tom, negotiated a reasonable price for her items and introduced her to his daughter, Guinevere, to be her guide as she settled in. The girls got long well before the traveler had to depart.  
  
Making her way into the castle's courtyard, she was confused by the large crowd that had gathered. Drums played an ominous beat as a man was lead through, his hands bound behind him, as the guards shoved him forward every time he hesitated. Looking to the platform, her heart sank as she noticed the hooded executioner sharpening his ax.  
  
"Let this serve as a lesson to all," a large voice boomed from above. Turning her head, she saw what she assumed was the king due to the crown on his head. "This man, Thomas James Collins, has been found guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And as a pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that any such practices are only fitting of one punishment, death."  
  
The drums picked up their pace as the man was pushed to his knees and his body was forced forward. She met the man's eyes and saw his eyes glow gold.  
A rush of emotions and visions ran through her. A poultice, an ailing woman, and his arrest were seared into her mind as the drums came to a stop and the man was no longer alive.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she looked up at the king as he continued to speak about his eradication of magic and how this week marked the twentith celebration. Her hands gripped the bag tighter as a loud screech erupted from the crowd.  
  
The ailing woman she saw in the vision stepped forward.  
  
"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" She cried out, one hand pointing up at the king and the other clutching a somethign around her neck. "With your hatred and your ignorance, you killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will shed my same tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," a cold glare came from her, "a son for a son."  
  
As the king called for the guards, the woman disappeared in a pillar of smoke and left everyone on guard.  
  
Wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, the young girl left the crowd and approached a a guard. She asked him where to find the court physician, and thanked him when her offered to lead her.  
  
Arriving at the physician's quarters, the guard knocked for and bid her farewell. She waited for a moment but received no answer. Cautiously, she pushed open the door.  
  
"Hello?" She said. "Gaius?"  
  
A noise came from above her. Gaius was up on a small landing, going through his shelves and looking for a book of some sort. She took hold of the door once more and knocked hard three times. It shocked the elderly man out of whatever daze he was in and caused him to stumble. He fell backward and crashed through the railing.  
  
As a reflex, she held out her hands as if to catch him but threw her hands left and a cot landed under him. Time seemed to pause as the physician realized what had happened once he landed. He looked to her, a short and scared girl with eyes like the ocean, and stood up.  
  
"What did you just do?" Gaius demanded, but only received a stutter. "Don't you try to lie to me about what that was. I know magic when see it and that was it." Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I'm not mad and I won't turn you in, but I need to know where you learned it."  
  
"I didn't!" She finally spoke, dropping her hands to her side. "I never learned it. It's just been instinctual my whole life." She went to pull out a letter from her bag. "My mother sent me her to learn to control it. She said you'd be the best one to go to."  
  
"Your mother?" He took the envelope and studied the name on the back. "Merylin? Your Hunith's daughter?" She nodded. "I wasn't expecting you until Wednesday."  
  
"It is Wednesday."  
  
The man lifted his head in thought before starting to laugh, to which she began to laugh.  
  
"Apologies, my dear. An old mind can only remember so many things." Gaius pointed to the room behind him. "It's not all too clear since I had made a note to clean it tomorrow, but I believe that can be your first task here in Camelot." He placed a hand on her shoulder as she passed. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
Entering the room, she set her pack down on the table and climbed up to the window. The view was breathtaking, definitely better than the flatlands of home. She looked at her new room and studied the mess.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting chapter," Merylin murmured to herself.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Gaius woke her with a call of her name. Dressed in a simple tunic and trousers, she entered the main chamber as she tied up her long, raven hair.  
  
"Good morning, my dear. I left you some water." Gaius gestured to the bucket at the end of the table. "I don't believe you washed before bed."  
  
"Thank you, that had completely slipped my mind."  
  
"No worries." He set down two bottles in front of her. "After breakfast, I need you to take these to Sir Oswin in the East Wing. Make sure to give these to his wife as he will drink it all in one go."  
  
"Noted." Merylin stirred the bowl of porridge as he explained. "Anything else?"  
  
"I don't believe so. I think you should become acquainted with the lower town in case I need you to make some runs for me." Seeing her nod, he walked pass the bucket and subtlely knocked it over. He watched as she didn't even blink or move to make the bucket freeze in time. "Interesting. Interesting."  
  
Looking over, Merylin twisted her hand to reverse the bucket's path and refill it. Taking a rag, she dipped it in the water to wipe her face clean.  
  
As she left the room, she lifted her hand to show Gaius his own sandwich with a smile. The old man chuckled and set about making himself a new one.  
  
-  
  
After making the delivery to the nobleman('s wife), Merylin decided to take Gaius' advice and explore the lower town. She had just exited the castle gates when she came across some knights in training.   
  
"Where's the target?" One asked. A servant gestured to a rack just feet away. "Why is it there? Move it."  
  
The servant sighed but went to do his job. Another man whispered to the first and a knife was soon embedded in the target. Upon his protests, two more blades followed as they taunted him to run. This continued on until the servant tripped and lost hold of the target. It rolled until stopped at Merylin's feet. She set her foot on top to prevent him from retrieving it.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked as he approached, helping him pick it up. "I think you've had enough fun, sir," she directed the statement to the group of men. "I get that he may be below your royal status, but what if you missed and hit him?"  
  
"Do I know you?" The first man said. He was taller than her with with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He had an air of arrogance around him.  
  
"No, I'm new in town." She could see one of the others eye her up and down. "I came to learn from my uncle, but I'm thinking that I should just move away if possibly injuring the help is what the royals deem fun."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I'd like to know who I'm throwing in the dungeon."  
  
"Who do you think you are? The king?"  
  
"Better." He smirked at her, leaning down to meet her eyes. "I'm his son, Arthur."  
  
\----  
  
"What do you mean that I don't have any grounds to arrest her?" Arthur complained as she was brought into the throne room. The prince was complaining to his father about her release.  
  
"From what was told to me by your accounts and various witness accounts," the king answered, "you were the one in the wrong. I raised you to be kind, but you're purposely endangering a subject's safety for your own amusement. Though this young lady may have disagreed with you that is not enough grounds to throw her in the dungeon." He looked to her. "Ma'am, I do apologize for my son's behavior."  
  
"I do not seek an apology, your majesty," Merylin assured. "I believe that should be directed to the young man's life he endangered."  
  
"Of course. Arthur, you're dismissed." Arthur let out a huff as he left. "Now, I was on my way down to the courtyard, would you walk with me?" Seeing no other choice, Merylin nodded and they were off. "I was informed by my son that you are new in Camelot. What brings you here?"  
  
"My mother wanted me to explore the world beyond our village. She believed Camelot would be a safe place to do that since my uncle lives here."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Gaius, the court physician."  
  
"I wasn't aware he had any siblings."  
  
"We're distantly related."  
  
"I see. Well," Uther waved his hand and the doors opened behind her, "once again I apologize for my son's actions. I will see to it that he is reminded what it means to be the Prince of Camelot."  
  
"Thank you sire." A grand carriage arrived in the courtyard as they arrived. "Is it inappropriate to ask what guest you are expecting?"  
  
"Not at all, we are expecting the Lady Helen of Mora. I had requested her to perform at tonight's celebration." The King looked around and let out a sigh. "Do you mind if I ask you a favor...I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name."  
  
"Merylin," she answered.  
  
"Merylin, of course." He said as the carriage came to a stop. "Merylin, would you mind posing as my ward? She seems to have refused to come down as I requested." She nodded and did her best to make herself presentable. "Thank you."  
  
The carriage opened and a beautiful woman stepped forth in an orange and red gown. Uther greeted her with smiles and a kiss on the hand. He introduced Merylin as Princess Morgana, fresh from a country horse ride. Something about Lady Helen didn't feel right, especially when they locked eyes.  
  
Another vision passed through her head. A doll, a mirror, and a dead Lady Helen. She shook her head and feigned tiredness. Uther suggested that she get some rest and bid her farewell.  
  
Bowing to the two, the girl quickly made her way inside.  
  
-  
  
Upon her request, a guard led her to Princess Morgana's room. With a knock on the door, Merylin slowly entered the room. The King's Ward had just stepped behind the screen when she arrived.  
  
"Excuse me, milady?" Merylin said, turning her head away. "I don't mean to intrude but His Majesty sent me here to meet you."  
  
"Uther sent you?" She replied, surprise in her voice. "For what reason?"  
  
"Um, he had me pose as you to greet tonight's guest. I wanted to apologize for the action. I just didn't know how to say no to him."  
  
"Well, that's understandable. Since you're here, could you pass me that dress on the chair?" Merlyin quickly completed her request. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Merylin, Gaius' niece."  
  
"Oh, so you're the girl Arthur was complaining about." One could hear the smile in her voice. "I have to say that you are very brave for standing up to him. He's a bit of a whiner when he doesn't get what he wants."  
  
"I've noticed. The dungeon floors aren't too comfortable."  
  
"So, you point out the obvious and he throws you in the dungeon? What an Arthur move."  
  
The girls shared a laugh as another enter the room. It was Guinevere with a maroon dress in hand.  
  
"Merylin," she smiled, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gwen you will not believe this, but Uther had her pose as me to greet the Lady Helen," Morgana scoffed as she finished getting dressed. "Can you believe that?"  
  
"You two do kind of look like each other. The only immediate difference is your height. Merylin's a little shorter."  
  
Morgana stepped out from behind her screen in a blue long-sleeved gown and took the gown from Guinevere's hands.  
  
"So ladies, which one?" She asked.  
  
"Go with the maroon," Merylin suggested. "It brings out your eyes."  
  
Gwen nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about you, Merylin? What are you going to wear?" Morgana asked. "If you don't have anything, I'm sure there's something I can loan you."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't. I came to Camelot with only two sets of clothes."  
  
"Go tell Gaius that I require your assistance and come back. I'll have dress ready for you."  
  
\--  
  
As soon as the sun set on her first day in Camelot, Merylin found herself ready for her first party in Camelot.   
  
True to her word, Morgana provided her with one of her old dresses. It was a red dress, just a little brighter than Morgana's own with a loose black corset around her waist. Gwen did her hair up in a loose half-style with ribbons weaved throughout. Gwen was dressed in much simpler attire as she would be working the event rather than enjoying it as a guest.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know you," Gwen started, "I'd believe that you and Morgana were separated at birth."   
  
"I hardly believe it myself," Morgana said, placing a simple necklace around Merlyin's neck. "I've always wanted a sister."  
  
With the final touches done, the three girls were off to the event.  
  
Upon entering the hall, Merylin noticed that Arthur and his group had turned their heads in their direction. She could swear that the Prince's jaw had dropped at the sight of them Though it was probably directed at Morgana.  
  
Separating herself, Merylin reunited with Gaius. He complimented her looks and discussed what her future duties would entail. Trumpets were soon blown to announce Uther's arrival. Everyone made their way to a table, and Morgana insisted that Merylin sit by her. She greeted Uther once more, but now as a guest. Her and Morgana exchanged a look when they noticed Arthur scoff at Uther's kind actions to Merylin.  
  
"Friends," Uther's voice boomed, just as it did at the execution earlier that day, "we have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity, bringing the kingdom and myself many pleasures. Yet none can compare to the honor of introducing our special performer and guest, Lady Helen of Mora."  
  
An applause rose from the crowd as Lady Helen took the stage. Again, Merylin felt uneasy in her presence. Something about the woman's voice was haunting, unsettling.  
  
Leaning over to speak to Morgana about it, she was shocked to find the Princess nodding off. Looking around, she noticed others doing the same as cobwebs started to grow over the crowd. The singing. Quickly blocking her ears, Merylin noticed that the singer had pulled a dagger out of her sleeve with a locked gaze on Arthur. In an instant, her magic reacted and dropped a chandelier on the woman ceasing whatever spell that was being cast.   
  
As everyone awoke, their eyes drifted to the body crushed by the lighting fixture. It was the woman from yesterday's execution. Seeing as this was her last chance, she launched the dagger from her hand towards Arthur and collapsed, dead, on the floor.  
  
Once again, her magic reacted on instinct as Merylin shot up from her chair to pull Arthur's chair back and down. The back of the chair slammed on the ground as the blade embedded itself in the tapestry behind the royal family. In Arthur's shock, he had pulled Merylin down with him and she now lay on top of him. Realizing who had he had dragged down with him, Arthur rolled her off and stood up on his own.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Uther asked once Merylin was standing again.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Merylin assured. "And you, Your Majesty?"  
  
"I'm fine," Arthur said. "Though I must say, nice reflexes."  
  
"One must have them when running from wild boars," she joked before returning to her seat.  
  
They remained silent for the rest of the night as the woman's body was cleaned up and a search party was set to be sent out in the morning for Lady Helen's body.  
  
What a night.  
  
\----  
  
After a restless night of sleep, Merylin woke to a summons from the king. She arrived to the throne room with her nerves on edge. Did he notice her magic acting out last night? Was this her walk of doom? She didn't know.  
  
Upon arriving to the throne room, the guards let her enter. Then it was just her and the king.  
  
"I assume that you are confused by your summons, Merylin," he said and received a nod. "After you saved my son last night, I had a good look at you. I know I had you pose as Princess Morgana yesterday, but you two are almost identical. Tell me, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yes sir, one brother," she answered.  
  
"I see. I have a proposition for you." She let out a breath, her magic was still secret. "Those members of the court who were present last night see you as a valuble asset to Camelot with how quickly you reacted to the attack on my son as it seemed that you detected it first out all of us. Though you are not of nobleblood, they urge me to make you Morgana's lady-in-waiting. However, I believe you can be an even more valuble asset by becoming another ward of mine."  
  
"You--you want to adopt me?"  
  
"By becoming a ward of mine, I can see you become head of a household as we expand Camelot outward." He sat straight in his chair. "You will learn the ways of the court, and for now you will be, Arthur's personal assistant and still work with Gaius when needed." She scoffed in disbelief. "I will admit that Arthur has only had male servants tend to his personal self for his whole life, but you will not be a servant. You are in charge of his schedule, speeches, and appearances. Everywhere he goes, in Camelot or out, you are at his side."  
  
Merylin stood in thought. As Arthur's assistant, he had to listen to her on occasion and do as she says because she'll technically work under his father. As Uther's secret ward, she'll be able to secure a better life for her mother. Cendred's country had never been kind to them, but she would have to track down her brother to let him know.  
  
"I'll do it on a couple conditions," she said, suddenly. "I take this job with lessons scheduled and you adopting me as your own will remain secret from everyone - Arthur and Morgana included - until I deem ready. I don't want people treating me all too different knowing that I am technically under your care. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. May I ask why the lessons?"  
  
"I grew up on a farm in a border village. I know nothing about courtier life."  
  
The King rose from his seat with a chuckle and walked to her, hand outstretched. She shook his hand, knowing that things were about to change.  
  
\---  
  
Deep below the castle, a low rumble caused many rocks to shift and glow as chapter one was just set into motion.  
  
\--------  
  
Two days later, Merylin sat in Arthur's room organizing documents sent by his father took look over and study. She had been sorting them by importance when the bedroom door opened.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Arthur had finally returned when she was in here for once. "I don't remember allowing you in here."  
  
"You didn't." Merylin turned around and held up a key ring. "By order of your father, I am now your personal assistant. I am to help you with speeches, events, and important matters." She looked back at the papers. "By the looks of it, you need my help."  
  
"I don't need your help," he snapped. "I was doing just fine on my own."  
  
"Tell that to the twenty pieces of paper labeled 'important' that are due by the end of the day today." She picked up said stack and held it out to him. "I suggest you start reading and signing. I have to pick up your last load of laundry from the south wing and run my own daily errands, but your father will want a report on how I'm doing when you see him tonight for dinner."  
  
Merylin all but smacked the stack against his chest as she walked out.

"Oh, and when your done with that pile, the ones due tomorrow are in the top left drawer of your desk."  
  
-  
  
As she walked through the courtyard, she felt her magic act up again. This time it made her weak on her feet. She sat down on a bench next to the servant's entrance as a vision of halls, a descending staircase, and a cave. The visions left her as quickly as they came, but she understood. Someone was waiting for her. With this now in mind, she hurried back to Arthur's chamber to put away his clothes.  
  
Upon entering, she nearly laughed as she saw the Prince struggle. Merylin made quick work of the storage and made her way over to the desk. She stood on his right, chuckling at what he was reading.   
  
"Need any help?" She asked.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this," he sighed, "but yes. I can't seem to understand why these are necessary for me to read."  
  
"They're not. They're your final lessons before your coronation as the Crown Prince of Camelot." Merylin lifted a sheet from his hands. "Uther had me speak to your teachers on if you were ready, and they said no and that you need to take this more seriously. That's it." She looked at the other papers. "These are from Morgana. We made these the day Uther assigned me to this job. She thought it'd be funny."  
  
Due to her standing position, she had to look down to meet Arthur's eyes. They were trained on her, not full of the hatred and annoyance she had come to know every time they crossed paths. They were full of curiosity and confusion.  
  
"Why did my father assign you to be my assistant?" He asked.  
  
"I saved your life at the last celebration. He thinks I'm able to sense danger like a hunting dog and wants me to be here to alert the guards." Merylin reached across the desk and pulled out the ones she had tucked away in drawer. "These are fake as well by the way. Your father wanted me to test you on your prioritization."  
  
"And I assume that I failed?"  
  
"That's why I'm here now." Arthur kept his gaze on her as she walked away with all the fake letters. "As I said, I am here as your personal assistant. I'm not your servant. I will not dress you or draw your bath, that will remain George's job. You are stuck with me no matter where you go."  
  
"Father can't possibly be serious."  
  
"Would you rather I work with Morgana? I believe that we would have much to talk about if Uther had decided to make me her lady-in-waiting."  
  
"You? A lady-in-waiting? You'd hate it."  
  
She shook her head in amusement as she walked to the door on the far side of his room. Oh, if he only knew.  
  
"By the way, I moved in next door. Just knock on this door if you need me."  
  
"That's a mistress' room," he pointed out.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
-  
  
As Merylin settled in for the night, another vision shot through her mind. The same three images called out to her over and over until the pain became unbearable. She collapsed on her bed and clutched the bedpost for purchase. Her eyes glowed a bright silver as her sight went white and she collapsed back on the bed.  
  
When her vision came to, she was in a cave surrounded by stones and chains. Looking around, there was nothing but an empty chasm.  
  
"Hello?" Merylin called out, only to receive an echo. "Who is it that brought me here?"  
  
From around the corner, a large, golden figure appeared in front of her. A dragon, probably hundreds of feet tall, had been the one to call her.   
  
"I am here," it said observing her. "My, you are quite small for one with such a large destiny?" She looked confused. "Have you ever wondered what your gift was for? The gift that has been bestowed upon you were done for a reason. As I am aware, you have found yourself tied to Prince Arthur of Camelot." She nodded. "At his side, you will lead him to become the Once and Future King that will unite all of Albion but he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."  
  
"What are you trying to say? That I only have these abilities to be a prince's bodyguard?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There has to be more to it than that. I am the only person I know who could move objects before they could talk. There has to be a reason."  
  
"And perhaps that reason is to create a land free to magic and non-magic beings. Your conjoined destinies have been prophesied since the beginning of time. Destinies are not a thing one can control or escape. Yours just happens to be the most important one left behind from the Old Religion."  
  
"If Arthur is supposed to create a land safe for people of all kinds, how am I supposed use magic under the nose of the executioner?"  
  
"That is up to you. As the King's newest ward, you will be able to influence the outcome of the future. Just know that the destiny that awaits you does not involve Uther. Whatever may happen to him does not fall on your hands." The dragon began to flap his wings and lift himself from his perch. "That is all I am able to divulge to you tonight. Good night, Merylin. I wish you luck."  
  
"Wait! There has to be more for me to know!" She called out. "Please!"  
  
Her vision went white one more time and she was back in her own room.

\--  
  
Merylin went about her duties the next day, trying to wrap her head around the dream she had last night. She went to Gaius during lunch for advice since he was there before and after the The Great Purge.  
  
"I do recall this legend of a pair that will bring peace to Albion," he said. "The druids always spoke of this as if it was set in stone."  
  
"So there's no way to change or avoid it?" She asked.  
  
"If you had never heard of this before and this dream dragon of yours was so set in its words, then no. This destiny of yours is your endgame. How you get to it is a path only you and Arthur will walk."  
  
She left Gaius after the meal to visit Uther in the throne room. He had requested her presence prior to her attending to his son, something about what Arthur said at dinner last night.  
  
When she arrived, Uther pulled her into the conjoined private room where he presented her with a stack of papers. Upon inspection, they were the papers that would officially put her as a ward under the Pendragon crest. All she had to do was sign.  
  
"I do have one question before this is official," she said. "My mother is still alive and living in Ealdor, will this take away her claim on me?"  
  
"Never," Uther assured. "Her claim on you is forever solidified. Should she ever move to Camelot, she will be given the title of Lady as well."  
  
"Hmmm.... Another question." He gestured for her to continue. "I know you said that you can see me as a head of household upon Camelot's expansion, but why make me a ward of yours when you can just it would be simple to make me Morgana's lady-in-waiting?"  
  
"Well, most ladies-in-waiting are of noble blood. By adopting you under the Pendragon crest first, I had the option to place you in the job. However, by placing you as Arthur's personal assistant and from the incident that occurred two days ago, I have someone to set my son on the proper path as a prince."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"My son has lost his way as a Prince of Camelot. He has taken his status for granted and has abused it the past few months, shirking his duties and throwing those who disagree with him into the dungeon."  
  
"The latter I'm very familiar with."  
  
"Which is why I chose you to help set him back on the right path." Uther looked out a window, contemplating for a moment. "When my wife was pregnant with him, she said he'd be a great king. The greatest king Camelot would have after me. So to see him wasting his birthright on trivial things is an insult to his mother. I would hate to hear how she would react to him now."  
  
Merylin stayed silent, knowing not to speak as a moment of mourning passed. She walked to the king's side and stared out the window to the view below. It was the training grounds and Arthur was down there with his fellow knights.  
  
As she had a question, another vision passed through her head as she had turned to Uther. A woman, a goblet, and a child flashed through her mind before the king looked to her.  
  
"We should wrap up what needs to be done." He cleared his throat and returned to the papers. "I should warn you that as a ward of mine, should the need arise that Arthur will need to take the throne earlier, you and Morgana are first in line to wed him." Merylin was taken aback. "It may take some time to see how well you two get along and handle situations that arise, but I'd like you to be his bride if a political marriage never occurs."  
  
"Why not Morgana? Isn't she from actual royal family?"  
  
"Not one that will bring Camelot any good. Her old kingdom is nothing but ash since before the Great Purge. Her father got on the wrong side of some magic users and there went the kingdom."  
  
"I see, but I am not of royal blood. Surely, Arthur and others in court will object to the engagement."  
  
"I understand your concern Merylin, but I chose you because I believe that you will keep him humble as Ygraine did with me."  
Merylin let out a sigh as she knew that Uther's mind was made up. Within three days of entering Camelot, she had found herself privately adopted by the king and secretly engaged to the prince.  
  
If this is what dragon said when it came to her destiny, she didn't want it anymore.  
  
\---  
  
As she went about her duties as Arthur's assistant, the prince was reading over papers sent to him. Nothing of interest caught his eye until Merylin crossed his vision. He paused and observed her. She was dressed in a tunic and trousers with her hair tied up in a loose braid. Her hair was kept out of her face by a red scrap of fabric as she put away his formal attire.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Merylin?" Arthur said.  
  
"Of course, sire." She shut his closet and walked over to his desk. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Why did you approach me on that day?" Her eyebrow rose in confusion. "When I tried to have you arrested, if that jogs your memory."  
  
"Oh, well. I haven't had all too good encounters with royals, and I thought Camelot would be different. Imagine my surprise when you started to convince me you were all cut from the same cloth."  
  
"I apologize for giving off that impression, but I'll have you know that the group of men who had influenced me that day are no longer in training. They have been sent back to their families with letters of dismissals."  
  
"Did you realize that I was right or did your father send them on their way?"  
  
"Is it that hard to believe that I have had a change of heart?"  
  
"Just until you prove it." She let out a quick sigh and scanned the papers on his desk, one catching her eye. "Ah, one moon to a tournament! I assume you're participating."  
  
"That I am," he confirmed, appreciating the subject change. "As the reigning champion, I must attend. Will you be?"  
  
"As your personal assistant, I must as well. Tell me, do I have to dress as nice I did at the celebration?"  
  
"No, not at all. Not until the feast at the end."  
  
"Could you..." She let out a breath. "Could you teach me about it? Ealdor had no such tournaments or entertainment. I'd like to know the rules."  
  
Arthur gestured for her to pull up a chair as he brought out blank sheets of paper. Merylin eagerly sat across from him and waited for him to start.  
  
The two continued well into the night, only stopping when Arthur noticed her yawn for the seventh time. He told her to retire for the night and they'd cover other tournaments and competitions over the nights that led up to opening day.  
  
As she set the room right, Arthur couldn't help but think of how his heart fluttered at her visage. It definitely wasn't one of love, he assured himself. The way she acted and held herself remind him of a woman his mother spoke about in a letter to him, one she had written before his birth. Arthur began to believe that his mother had seen a vision of the future. One that had Merylin as a part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> If you recall a little story called The Adventures of Merylin, this is basically a complete rewrite after several years of that one being on hiatus. When I was re-plotting that story, a lot changed and it warranted an overhaul and rewrite. So here we are!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this new journey.


	2. TWO

A month passed by as Merylin got into the routine of lessons and lunch with Uther to discuss her new future under the Pendragon crest before an afternoon at Arthur's side.   
  
She had gotten to know some of the other knights as well during her days at the training field. Sir Leon was probably the most tolerable as the others would try to impress her with meager skills. It did give Arthur a laugh as well since those trying to show off were the pages or squires or the older ones who had refused to marry unless the bride was decades younger.  
  
Once the day of the tournament arrived, Merylin found herself in Morgana's chambers once again. The princess wanted to dress her up again since she had found out it would be the first even where she would constantly be by Arthur's side.  
  
So dressed nice and face heavy with makeup, Merylin made her way to the training grounds. She found Arthur's tent fairly easy as George was suiting up the prince.  
  
"I've got this George," she said as she arrived. "Why don't you start make sure tapestry is ready for the bearer?"  
  
George only nodded and handed her the laces to Arthur's brace. She undid his work as soon as he left and made it tighter.  
  
"You ready?" She asked, securing the knot.  
  
"Of course. I train for events such as these everyday," Arthur replied. "Are you ready to watch me win?"  
  
"Highly sure of that fact, are you?" Merylin checked over the other pieces. "I've seen some of the other fighters. They look quite tough."  
  
"They're nothing. Look." He gestured to a bear of a man. "He may be large but his speed is probably very slow to accomodate his height." He pointed to a dual wielder. "Two weapons but no defense. It'll be easy to pin down one arm and render him immobile." He pointed to her. "One must not underestimate an opponent though. They may be hiding the perfect secret weapon within view and we just don't know it yet."  
  
"Interesting thought process, Your Highness. Never took you for such a thinker."  
  
"As prince and future king, I have been in war and battle strategy meetings before. One must suspect even what is considered the unexpected."  
  
As Merylin did the last brace, she looked up at Arthur who had been studying her as well.   
  
"I should get going," she said. "Gwen won't be sitting with Morgana today. She's working at the shop for all the visiting competitors equipment. She said her dad is swamped with orders."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you after my round I suppose."  
  
"That you will."  
  
"Oh Merylin," he said before she could leave, "you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bidding the prince farewell, Merylin began to leave the training grounds but her path soon blocked. The blockage was a man that towered above her. He wore yellow and had a crest with three entangled snakes. Slowly, she looked up and met his gaze. A vision of snakes, a strike, and a spell flashed though her mind.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You as well, Knight Valiant. I'm Mary," she lied, not wanting to give him her real name. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I saw you speaking with Prince Arthur, may I ask why?"  
  
"No, you may not. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Merylin quickly stepped around the man and marched to the stands. Morgana sat there waiting for her, a scowl on her face. She had definitely seen the exchange.  
  
"What's with him?" The princess asked.  
  
"Some creep who probably wants me in his bed," Meryling huffed as she went to take her seat. Her skirt caught under her boot and constricted her abdomen. She readjusted her skirt and then sat comfortably. "I hate this thing."  
  
"But you look lovely, and I'm sure Arthur noticed as well." Morgana chuckled as Merylin's ears turned a deep shade of red. "He did, didn't he? Oh, I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"He has a thing for you obviously."  
  
"Me? You think Arthur has a crush on me?" The princess nodded as Merylin scoffed. "As if. He has his pick of any lady in the land, why would he have an interest in me?"  
  
"You're the first lady he's met that challenges him, that puts him in his place. If you were a woman of noble blood, I don't doubt that Uther would arrange a marriage between the two of you."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just lucky then," Merylin chuckled.  
  
At that moment, Uther arrived at the stand with a servant and a chest. He bowed a greeting to the girls before taking his seat. The rest of the stands began to fill soon after with people from the town.  
  
With the sun now high in the sky, trumpets sounded as the knights entered the field with their bearers at their sides. Merylin did her best to recognize the ones that Arthur had taught her, but the only one that stood out was the Western Isles. Something about the crest seemed off, like it wasn't the right one.  
  
"Knights of the realm," Uther's booming voice brought her out of her thoughts, "it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." The prince raised his hand at the crowd's cheers. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." The chest he had brought was opened and glittered in the sunlight. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Let the tournament begin!"  
  
The knight's dispersed and Arthur approached the stand to speak with his father. The two exchanged words before he made his way to the girls.  
  
"Merylin," he said, "could you hold onto this for me?"  
  
The girl carefully stood from her seat and approached the barricade. Arthur held out a piece of fabric with the Pendragon crest on it. She didn't remember this in his lesson, but took it anyway. He bid them farewell and left the field  
  
Morgana squealed as she returned to her seat. Uther seemed amused as well. Other attendees had taken notice as well, beginning to gossip among themselves.  
  
"Do you realize what Arthur just did?" Morgana asked and received a shake of the head. "He gave you a token. The royal family only gives tokens to those we trust. However, this bears the crest turning this from a token to a favor."  
  
"And that means?" Merylin pushed.  
  
"He likes you."  
  
-  
  
The first half of day one of the tournament passed quickly with Arthur advancing to the next round. Throughout his round of fighting, Merylin found herself wringing the piece of fabric with worry before placing it away in her corset once he won.  
  
Uther dismissed everyone at the for a break but asked Merylin to walk with him to discuss Arthur. Morgana nudged the girl one more time before another servant led the princess away.  
  
"I saw that my son gave you a crest before he competed," he said as they left the stands. "I did the same with Ygraine before I started courting her. Her family was visiting during a tournament like this one and I had to prove my worth to her father before I could court her. I gave her my crest and won my fight, then it was history. I married her two years later."  
  
"How sweet," she said. "Though, does this mean that he actually likes me or is he making a statement?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The knight from the Western Isles. He stopped me before I arrived at the stand, made me very uncomfortable and asked me why I was speaking to Arthur." She stopped walking. "You've said you trust my judgement on danger that could befall Arthur, correct?" Uther nodded. "Then trust me when I say that someone needs to keep an eye on that knight."  
  
"I do trust you. I'll have guards add his tent to their patrol throughout the day."  
  
"Thank you, Uther."  
  
"By the way, I suggest you ask Arthur. If he has fallen for you, I will not object if you return his affection but it will have to remain secret until the truth comes out."  
  
"But the entire kingdom saw him give it to me, what about that?"  
  
"Worry not. They'll forget when something exciting happens."  
  
-  
  
During the second half of the day, something went wrong. The Knight Valiant was fighting his opponent, almost losing, but then his opponent went still after being pinned under his shield. The crowd cheered as he left the field, but the other knight didn't stand to follow. The crowd seemed to sense the air turn sour as Merylin jumped the barricade to check him.  
  
She turned him over and over before noticing a small puncture on the opponent's neck. They weren't breathing so well, and he was starting to sweat. This wasn't normal for a simple wound.  
  
"I need a medic!" Merylin cried out as the crowd went silent. Guards ran to her with a gurney and loaded him on. "Get him Gaius right away. Tell him to look at the neck." She walked up to the barricade and Uther approached her. "Valiant cheated."  
  
"How are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"There's a puncture mark on his neck. I know they're fresh due to the blood clotted on the wound."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Postpone Valiant's second match until we can decide what happened." She hummed in thought for a moment. "Sadly, I hate to suspect this but due to how Valiant had pinned him with his shield and had his sword in hand. I think Valiant may have used magic, but don't make a move until we know for sure."  
  
"Of course." Uther motioned to the guards behind him. "Hold Valiant in his rooms until further notice. Take his weaponry as well and bring them to the throne room." He turned to Merylin again. "I'll handle this, go speak with Arthur and make him aware of the situation."  
  
With a nod, Merylin ran off as murmurs rose from the crowds.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Uther's voice boomed as she made her exit, "I, unfortunately, must bring the first day of the tournament to a hault. Suspicion has arisen and we must clear the air before continuing this tournament in a honest fashion. To our knights who have yet to compete, I apologize once again. Your matches will begin tomorrow, just after dawn, and we will extend the tournament and celebrations another day."  
  
-  
  
Merylin had already briefed Arthur on the matter when they arrived at the throne room that night. Valiant's shield and sword were laid on a table in front of Uther when they entered. The King and other members of court were gathered to oversee the investigation.  
  
"Merylin's informed me that she suspects magic," Arthur said. "How do we tell?"  
  
"Unfortunately, judgement over inanimate objects is tough," Uther sighed. "Merylin, you seem to have a knack for a discovering the thing out of place. Care to try it once more?"  
  
"Well given the position of the wound and how he was pinned down," Merylin walked over to the shield, "I suspect the magic to be inlaid in here." The three snakes stared back at her, giving her that same uneasy feeling she had during her first celebration with the Lady Helen imposter. "All competitors have their lands crest on their shield, correct?"  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Is there a record of the Western Isles crest in Camelot's records?" Sir Gregory from records stepped forward and laid a book in front of her. "I understand that this is a long shot, speaking as girl from Ealdor, but I don't recall there even being an established kingdom there."  
  
"She is right about that," Gregory admitted as she flipped through the book. "While there may not be a kingdom, there are small settlements but none that warrant a crest."  
  
"Here." Merylin pointed to a crest from a kingdom long gone. "This crest was destroyed twenty years ago during the Great Purge, just outside of Camelot's borders. The kingdom was small but powerful. I'm surprised they were eradicated."  
  
"Do you support magic, Merylin?" Uther asked, noting her change in tone.  
  
"I neither support nor oppose magic as I do not have enough knowledge on what it has done to Camelot. The highest exposure I've had is when my small village only encountered druids when I was a child."  
  
"And your village didn't turn them in?"  
  
"Your country is different from where I come from. They care not over the matter of magic as Cendred cares more about the money in his treasury and the women in his bed. Ealdor could've been eradicated and our king could care less. So tell me, Your Highness," she turned to Uther with steel in her eyes, "what kind of king does that sound like?"  
  
Arthur approached Merylin and set a hand on her shoulder. His presence alone was comforting and her emotion eased.  
  
"Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand," Arthur suggested.  
  
"Of course. My apologies, Merylin." Uther turned away to sit on his throne. "Please continue."  
  
"As I was saying," Meyling turned back to the crest, "this kingdom lays just outside Camelot's borders. So if they were eradicated, someone went against orders to keep the Purge within the borders of your land." She hummed in thought, setting a hand on the prince's hand that remained in its place as it seemed to ground her. "Nonetheless, Valiant might have used magic within Camelot's borders. While we can't know for sure, it will be up to the court to run judgement. I am only a source of suspicion."  
  
Uther agreed with the statement and dismissed everyone.  
  
-  
  
As her and the prince returned to his chambers, Arthur couldn't help but notice how uneasy she felt. While he'd never admit it, he was worried for her.  
  
"Do you think," she started as she shut the door. "Could you do me a favor, Arthur?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he stuttered out.  
  
"Can you undo the back laces of this corset? I think Morgana did them too tight when she redid them."  
  
"Merylin," he chuckled as he walked over, "you worried me there for a second."  
  
Arthur stood behind her as he undid the lace. It took a moment as the knot was too tight to be easily undone. Once he got it, he laughed again when he saw her shoulders drop once she was free. His eyes caught sight of her hands pull out the crest he had given her.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry, but I've been suffering since we returned from lunch and going through that meeting with your father was almost unbearable." Merylin took the corset from him and folded it in her hands while holding up the crest. "Now, for an actual question, why did you give me this?"  
  
The prince fumbled for words as she stared up at him.  
  
"Your father told me that he did the same thing with your mother when they started courting. Morgana says that if this was any other piece of fabric, it would be a token. It has your family crest which makes it a favor, a favor you gave me out of all people. Why?"  
  
Time froze as another feeling washed over Merylin. Unlike the other feelings, this one was warm and welcoming and, she looked up into his eyes, it felt like home. A vision passed through her mind; their first meeting, a ring on her hand, and a coin spinning on a table. It took her but a moment to realize that these are visions of the destiny laid out for her.  
  
There was only one explanation, her and Arthur are fated.  
  
Arthur leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes locked on to the specks of silver swam through her own blue eyes. Merylin's hand drifted mindlessly though his hair as the silence grew. She saw confusion in his eyes, and wondered if there was the same emotion in hers.  
  
"Arthur?" Her voice snapped him back to reality. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." He cleared his throat and stepped back. "As for the crest, I saw the way Valiant looked at you. You didn't seem all too pleaseed with his gaze. So I thought that if he knew you were spoken for, he'd leave you be."  
  
"Did you think about what others would say? The whole kingdom saw you give this to me. You even convinced you family that you feel things for me. What are you going to do if they question you?"  
  
"I'd tell them the truth. I'd tell them that I wanted to protect a friend from a situation they didn't want to be in. That's it. No romantic feelings at all." With a nod, she handed it back to him. "And if any man tries to make you do things you don't want to do, tell me and I can have an 'accident' arranged for them."  
  
"You're starting to sound like my brother," she laughed. "Now, go get changed. Your father wants both us at dinner tonight."  
  
\--  
  
Later that evening, the royal family gathered at the dining table. Merylin sat next to Arthur and listened to the conversations Uther had with his children. Though she couldn't say much, the girl was willing to listen to his ideas. If this was to be her future, she may as well become accustomed to it now.  
  
"Has it been determined if he used magic or not?" Morgana asked as Gwen refilled her cup.  
  
"No," Uther replied, "and I don't want to take any chances. He will remain in the dungeons, and his materials will be kept under lock and key. Until we know for sure if magic was used, he is a prisoner and the tournament will continue on as normal."  
  
He looked over to Merylin who had been quiet during the whole conversation. She had been pushing around a piece of meat for the past several minutes, and it had made Arthur's face grow with worry. Uther could tell his son cared for the girl and Morgana could as well.  
  
"Merylin," the king's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "is there anything else you would like to say on this matter?"  
  
"Oh um, no. I believe that your decision is the right course of action. I mean, there is no reason for him to be executed on the suspicion of magic." Her voice was tight, hoping to convey a point. "Though I must ask, if he is found guilty, does Camelot have the right to execute a visitor to their lands?"  
  
"That is an excellent question, Merylin," Morgana said. "Is there a clause in the law that allows Camelot to execute an outsider?"  
  
"Well," Uther seemed to choke on his food, taken off guard by the question. "Excuse me. We are unsure of where he came from if his crest truly is a forgery. It will be up to me to decide whether or not it warrants an execution."  
  
"But is that right?" Merylin wondered aloud. "Take away the idea that he used magic. What if he was just some passerby that got on the wrong side of some people and they reported that he used magic? Would you truly execute a traveler because someone said."  
  
The royal family looked to the girl, noting how she sat straight and looked directly at Uther. Morgana believed that she held the air and poise of a member of royal court, questioning just enough to understand. Uther smirked to himself as he knew at this moment that his pairing of her and Arthur would benefit Camelot in the long run.  
  
"I don't mean to question your judgement, Your Majesty, but it just sounds like punishing a child when they didn't do the warranting action," Merylin said.  
  
"It is more than alright, Merylin. You do have a point. If this man discloses his true origin to us, we well send him to his royal court with the laws he had broken and leave to them. If he does not, then I'm afraid he will have to face the blade. He broke a law that is only punishable by death, and that is something I will not change. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," she said as she set her napkin on the table. "I do apologize, but I'm not particularly hungry tonight. I think that I'll retire for the evening."  
  
Without waiting for approval, Merylin dismissed herself from the table.  
  
-  
  
As she returned to her room, the searing pain from her early days in Camelot returned. She was able to make her way to the bed before her vision turned white and she was back in the cave.  
  
The dragon sat in waiting for her to realize where she was. Once she did, Merylin looked a little upset to be back.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take for you to arrive once again," it said.  
  
"It's not like I can control it," she snapped. "Besides, I didn't come here by choice. I enter my room after a very stressful conversation with the king and now I'm here. If anything, you summoned me here."  
  
"It is not I who brought you here, but the magic you carry inside you." The dragon pointed a large claw at her chest. Looking down, she saw a blue glow erupt from her chest. "The magic you carry is the last of the Old Religion as you were born the day the Hunt ended."  
  
"So you're telling me that my magic is very powerful?"  
  
"Not only powerful, but very dangerous. Heed my warning when I say that magic cannot be destroyed only transfered, so be wary about who you inform about your gift." A beat of silence passed as the girl took in this information. "With all of that aside, I assume you have questions about the current situation."  
  
"Just one. How do we determine if he's using magic without putting my head on the chopping block?"  
  
"Expose his actions in front of the king. Due to your instinctual magic, you are able to cast spells without the need of spoken words. If you are able to be in the same room as the knight, his shield, and the king, all will be revealed." The dragon watched as the girl tilted her head in confusion. "Tomorrow, Uther will summon one more meeting to pass judgement on this knight. Act then, and all will right itself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?"  
  
Before Merylin could answer, her vision went white again and her time with the dragon was over.  
  
-  
  
The next day, Merylin found herself summoned to the throne room with most of the court. She stood just behind Arthur's chair and rested her hand on the chair's back. Valiant was brought before the king and the royal family, hands bound in chains behind his back and his shield at his side. Uther was giving the man one more chance to prove his innocence, but he remained silent.   
  
Merylin could tell he was at a loss when he turned back to her. If Valiant didn't admit to using magic, she would be known as someone who accused a man of a false charge. So, using the dragon's advice, she faked a sneeze to bring the snakes on his shield to life. She heard the hiss of the snakes as she lifted her head. A round of gasps could be heard throughout the room as they fell to the floor with three heavy thuds. Everyone watched as Valiant barked orders at the snakes to attack the royal family as the guards forced him onto the floor.  
  
Thinking fast, Merylin grabbed a lance from one of the guards and ran into the snakes' path. With her magic slowing down time, she pierced the snakes one by one in head. She stopped in front of Morgana, heaving with breath as she stabbed the last one. Eyes were drawn to the snakes as each one was mere feet away from the royal family.  
  
"Valiant," Uther's voice broke the silence, "in accordance with the laws of Camelot, you have been found guilty of using magic and hereby sentenced to death. Take him away."  
  
Merylin watched as the guards dragged the fake knight away as she shook the last snake off the lance. She kneeled down to observe the parts of the snake she didn't damage. She called over Gaius as she stood up.  
  
"The knight he fought yesterday," she said, "how is he?"  
  
"He is doing better than I suspected," the physician said. "It is not what I expected when treating a snake bite."  
  
"Well get this. The snakes aren't lethal." Uther looked over, obviously hearing her. "Look at them. They're just really large garter snakes, none lethal to humans but their venom can cause slight irritation and annoyance depending on the puncture sight."  
  
"Why would he have gone for a non-lethal snake?" Morgana asked as she joined them. "And where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I guess whoever sold him the shield wanted to insure that he'd survive if Valiant double crossed him." Merylin leaned on the lance. "Ealdor would have these guys show up from time to time. We didn't want to take any chances because it was always during harvest when they arrived, so every snake became a 'kill-on-sight' kind of deal.   
  
"So there's an accomplice?" Uther asked.  
  
"More than likely," she said, making her way to the shield. She took hold of it flipped it back and forth before frowning. "Sadly, the maker didn't leave a signature as far as I can see to cover his tracks. Gwen," the serving girl stepped forward, "do you think your dad can track down a siganture?"  
  
"He can try," she said taking it, "but there's no guarantee."  
  
"That's alright," the king said. "I'll pay for his time and if he finds nothing than that will be it." The chambermaid bowed to the royal family and took the shield from the girl. "And any idea on a recovery time?"  
  
"Could be by the end of the day or early tomorrow, if he has no sudden after effects," Gaius explained before bidding everyone farewell.  
  
"Well with that all settled," Uther stood from his throne and held his arms out to the court, "let us continue the tournament."  
  
-  
  
The rest of tournament continued as normal and, as promised, the festivities continued for a day longer. Arthur ultimately won but turned the winnings over to the project his mother established before her death - all the money would be used to provide renovations to orphanages in the kingdom.  
As the feast to celebrate the end was being prepared, Morgana had dragged Merylin back to her room to dress her up once more. Unlike the first time, the princess gifted Merylin with a new dress for her to wear.  
  
"Why must I wear a new one?" Merylin whined as she was forced into a seat. "I don't wear a lot of dresses, Morgana. The one I wore to the last celebration will do just fine."  
  
"No, it won't," Morgana said. "Unlike last time, you'll be on someone's arm."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Usually, I'd be accompanying the victor but after the display Arthur did yesterday, Uther wants to keep up appearances for the public."  
  
"You do know that he did that to protect me from Valiant?"  
  
"He explained that, yes, but this is just for tonight. So suck it up and enjoy the night."  
  
Knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape, Merylin sunk in the chair as Gwen arrived with the new dress and the two girls did their own kind of magic.  
  
-  
  
Arthur arrived outside the ballroom and met with Merylin. Upon seeing her, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Her hair was done in a low braid that hung over her shoulder with small jewels placed throughout. Her dress was a blue, low cut gown that showed off her shoulders and collar bone but was covered by an off-white nearly see-through fabric. On her head lay a simple silver circlet and a matching necklace sat at the base of her neck. She looked like a completely different person to sum it all up. If he didn't know her, he would've mistaken her for royalty.  
  
"Hello," he said as he finally made his way towards her. She sent him a smile in greeting. "I assume that you've heard that my father made you my date for tonight."  
  
"Morgana told me, but I would've preferred hearing it myself." He offered her his arm, chuckling a little when she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I don't look...weird, do I?"  
  
"On the contrary," he placed his other hand on top of hers, "you look beautiful. More so than normal."  
  
"It's because I'm not dressed in trousers, isn't it?"  
  
The two shared another laugh as the doors opened for them. The crowd cheered and applauded the prince as they entered. Merylin gripped his arm a little tighter, and he ran his thumb over her hand ease her.  
  
Once they made it to the main table, Arthur pulled out her chair for her to sit and pushed it in before sitting in his own next to her. As Uther congratulated the other knights for their efforts, Merylin looked out at the crowd. As her eyes met Gaius', she sent him a smile and nod as the magic in her swelled with pride as Arthur leaned over to her.  
  
"I do have one question to ask you," he whispered as she leaned closer. "Last night, why did your eyes flash silver? I've never seen eyes do that."


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping around in the episode order as it fits better this way.  
> This chapter is also a little short due to the change.
> 
> Also, I apologize for uploading so late. I got called in to work and had to work clopening yesterday and today.

Merylin sat on Arthur's bed as the prince paced in front of her. Her hands were gripping her dress to the point of white knuckles, and her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

"So," Arthur said, "you mean to tell me that you've been doing magic since birth and that's why your eyes turned silver?"

"Sometimes they turn gold too," she answered. "But in short, yes, all of that is true."

"And you expect me to believe this?" She nodded. "To believe that you've been using your magic for good?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? When have I ever wronged you?"

"You could've been faking everything up until now!" He snapped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in right now."

"I saw your mother." Arthur froze as she adjusted her seat. "I saw you as a baby in her arms. You look like her."

"When did you see her?" His voice was hard as he tried to not show emotion. "When?"

"I spoke to Uther on one of my first days here. I looked into his eyes and saw her and you. Your mother died in childbirth, a fact I was not made aware of until I arrived in Camelot. I never had any visions until arriving here, starting with the man executed on the twentith anniversary and the woman who tried to kill you." Merylin stood up and walked up to him. "I saw the intention in her eyes as she walked forward. My magic acted on instinct and saved your life."

She let out a huff as she shoved the prince backwards.

"Now if it wasn't for some age old prophecy, I would be living a normal life right now as Gaius' assistant before returning home and become acting physician for my village. But no, I'm somehow attached to an ungrateful, immature, pompous clotpole like you!"

Tension hung in the air as Merylin caught her breath.

"Did you just call me a clotpole?" He asked, feeling a little but insulted.

"That's what you focus on?!" A vase smashed against the fireplace at her exclamation. "I just poured out my last attempt to keep my head and you focus on CLOTPOLE?!"

Arthur took a chance and placed his hands on her arms, pulling her close to lock her in his hold. She struggled against him before giving up and burying her face in his shoulder. He could feel the cloth become wet with tears, but in the end, he just held her and brushed his fingers through her hair.

Merylin is still just a child compared to him, with he having three aummers more than her. While he may have had the weight of being Camelot's heir on his shoulders, she had to bear the weight of her death coming at any moment. Until this point, she was never able to complain or vent about it.

"It's okay," he assured as her hands gripped his shirt tight. "You're safe. You're safe."

\--

Meryin woke the next morning in Arthur's bed as the owner was sat at his desk, bent over some paperwork. Her braid and circlet had been removed with the latter placed on the bedside table.

"Good morning, Merylin." Arthur's voice woke her completely, but he still wasn't looking at her. "Sleep well?" She was most definitely confused. "I'm going to assume you did because you passed out after your little cry session last night. Oh, and don't worry, I couldn't sleep all too well last night, so you had the bed to yourself."

He finally looked up at her. She sat at the edge with her knees tucked to her chest, looking so vulnerable.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he stood up.

"When's my execution?" She asked with a choke in her voice.

"You're not getting executed." The prince kneeled in front of her, low enough to lock eyes. "I said it last night and I'll say it again. You're safe. I'm not turning you in."

"Why?" She sounded so broken, like she had been expecting to die last night. "You've been raised your whole life to eradicate magic. Why spare me? What makes me so worthy?"

"Because I don't believe that you have an evil bone in your body." Carefully, he laid a hand on her knee. "If you're really as powerful as you explained last night, then you would've done it already."

She curled into herself even further, trying to shy away from his touch.

"I am not my father, Merylin. Much like you said yesterday, I as well neither support or oppose magic. Though I believe that anything, magic included, is like a double edged sword. I believe that it is at the mercy of whoever wields it. I also said to you that the perfect secret weapon is hidden in plain view. I just didn't know how right I was."

Merylin relaxed and held her hand out for Arthur's. As he took her hand, a feeling of safety and worry washed over her. Much like how his presence would ease her, it eased him as well.

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"Last night, you mentioned that you're attached to me. Does it go both ways?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to dismiss the possibility. The one who told me of this tie said we can't exist without each other. You probably have some latent ability."

"Who did tell you of this tie?"

"That's really hard to explain." Merylin dropped her gaze to the floor. "How do you word 'the dragon who takes over my mind' in a sane way?"

"You don't." The two shared a laugh as Arthur stood up and helped her up. "However, I guess it's as good of an answer as I can get. Now, go change and I'll inform my father that I've given you the day off to explore the market. I don't believe you've had a day off since you started."

"And with that, you'd be correct." She gave him a smile and began walking to the door before turning back to him. "Arthur?" He snapped his head to look at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not being your father."

-

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Merylin left the castle and went to the market. She stopped by the blacksmith to pick up the package she dropped off on day one. Tom explained that among the items she left, only a few were worse for wear and need replacing. She told him it was okay and paid for them before leaving.

She was looking over a few new work dresses when someone approached her from the side. It was one of the men from day one, one of the ex-knights in training.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Yeah, you can," he slammed his hand on to the post next to her head. "Because of you, I was sent home to become the family disappointment."

"And that's my problem how?" She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Besides, I didn't tell anyone to send you home. I just asked that the boy be apologized to. Uther was the one who decided your fate. Also, it's taken you a month to find me? Kind of sad."

"Well, you're gonna make it up to me."

"And how do you assume I'm going to do that?" Her hand slipped into her bag to grasp one of the items from Tom. "Better question, why do you think I'm going to do that?"

"You have a pretty face." His other hand lifted and ran through her loose hair. "I'm sure Arthur is taking advantage of that. What's to say you add one more to your bed?"

Merylin's face grew hard as his fell when he realized that she was armed. In a split second, her hand reached out and stabbed a short dagger into his sleeve, pinning him to the stall. The stall owner finally realized what was happening and ran to get a guard when they met her eyes.

"You already went home with a mark on your character because you decided not to treat another person with kindness or respect. Why do feel the need to add another?" Merylin took her knee and jabbed it up into his pelvis, smirking at his pain. "You're family was right about one thing, I guess. You are a disappointment."

The guards arrived the moment she let the man go. The man was lifted and carried away as Merylin informed one guard with what was said.

"If he admits to saying these things," one guard said, "his family could disown him or they could lose their standing with Uther."

"That's unfortunate, but that's his doing. No offense to you sir, but some men need to realize actions against women have consequences. Doesn't matter of our standings in the hierarchy."

"Of course. You take care, Merylin."

"You too."

-

With that ordeal over and done with, Merylin continued to peruse around the market to end up buying some new clothing for the upcoming winter and fabric scraps for her hair. She was on her way back to the castle when a sharp pain went through her head.

"Help me! Please." It was a boy's voice...in her head. "Hurry, I'm in the courtyard."

Tucking her purchases as tight as she could into her bag, Merylin took off in a run to the courtyard. Stopping at the main entrance, she looked for the source. Her heart dropped when she saw a young boy hiding behind a cart. She knew this boy.

Guards were swarming the courtyard with lances and spears, poking them into whatever they could. They were looking for him.

Merylin spotted a servant's entrance not too far from the boy, so she pulled out the one cloak she bought and walked up to the cart. She wrapped the cloak around her and gestured for the boy to cling to her. The cloak was large enough to hide him, but they'd have to move quick.

"Hold on," she said as she lifted him into her arms. "This is going to be tricky."

Peeking out, she saw the guards were momentarily distracted before taking off in a run to the entrance. They made it in just in time for one of them to register her fleeing before chasing her.

She entered the first place she could think of; Morgana's chambers.

The princess and her chambermaid let out cries of surprise as Merylin ran behind the changing screen.

"Forgive me, Morgana, but I didn't know where else to go," the young girl was nearly in tears as she set the boy down. "We just need but a moment to hide."

"Why do you need to hide?" Morgana asked. A knock at the door took her away before Merylin could answer. "Yes?"

As the princess attended to the guard, Merylin looked over the boy and noticed a wound on his left side. Her eyes met his, blue to blue, as tears started to pour. She did her best to compress the wound, but the location was unfortunate.

Morgana dismissed the guard and came around after gathering some towels for them. She sent Gwen to fetch a needle and thread as the two girls cleaned the wound.

It took some time and several cold towels, but the wound was cleaned and stitched as the boy remained in the little alcove. His head laid on Merylin's chest as Morgana stood at the window and Gwen cleaned up the bloody towels. Merylin whispered against his head as she cradled his head.

The sound of execution drums caught her attention as Morgana turned away and shut the windows. She settled in on the other side of the boy as Gwen set at the opening as if guarding them. All of them knew immediately that it was whoever arrived in Camelot with the boy.

"It's not dad," the boy said in her mind. "It's Driscoll. He saved me before they could catch me, but I couldn't do anything."

Merylin smoothed his hair down as everything went silent. A split second later, a shrill scream snapped through her mind and Morgana's main vanity cracked from top to bottom. The boy buried himself further into her chest, much like how a child would seek comfort from their mother.

"Auntie," he whispered, barely loud enough for them to here and surprising them, "is everything going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Mordie," Merylin sighed. "I don't know."

-

Curfew was put in place by Uther, so the girls had to move through the back passages to get Merylin and the boy to her room. Once there, they bid the two good night and left.

The girl was settled at her own desk trying to write a letter as the boy slept away in her bed. A knock interrupted her and Arthur came through the conjoined door.

"I was wondering where you were all day. When I heard a magic user got caught, I was worried." He noticed the boy. "Please don't tell me you've been hiding the boy."

"Okay," she shrugged and continued writing her letter.

"Merylin!"

"Keep your voice down! You said not to tell you!" Letting out a groan, she fell back in her chair. "I couldn't let him be killed, not him." She gestured to the boy. "Arthur, meet my nephew - Mordred."

"And he's a druid?" She nodded. "And the man my father executed, was he--?"

"No, that was Driscoll. He was volunteered to take Mordred into the city. They don't usually leave the forest because of safety, but they were out of supplies I assume." She looked at the piece of paper. "I' trying to write a letter to my brother, but I just don't know how to explain the situation."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask." Arthur noticed the boy's cloak on the ground, and picked it up. "I'll be taking this to throw them off. The guards are looking for this color, and he'll be easier to hide him when it's more plain looking."

"Thank you, will do."

-

The next day, Arthur entered Merylin's room with breakfast to find her tending to Mordred's wound. It was large, but not infected. It hurt him inside to know that his father approved of actions like this. This sight of Merylin and Mordred was so normal, like a mother looking after her own. 

"Hungry?" He asked as he set the tray down on her night table. Mordred froze at the sight of him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mordred. I'm a friend of your aunt's."

"Yeah, I guess friend is a good word to use," she hummed as she tied the last stitch. "Don't worry about it much. He knows and he's not turning you in."

Mordred eased and looked at the tray. His aunt smiled as she sealed the bandage before setting the tray in front of him. The two left him to eat as Arthur needed a moment to speak with her.

"I was able to call off the search for him with the cloak," he said.

"How? Even if you convinced your father, he'd still search the woods."

"Not when the cloak is soaking wet and he's presumed him dead by drowning."

"So he's safe?"

"He's safe."

Merylin didn't know what to say, and just hugged Arthur. He had just saved her nephew from an early grave.

A moment of silence passed until a small crash sound through the room. Mordred had knocked the goblet off the tray. The three laughed as Merylin joined him on the other side of the bed and Arthur sat at his feet.

"So Mordred, tell me about yourself. After learning a lot about your aunt here, I'm curious about the rest of the family," Arthur said.

"Well," he started but looked to his aunt for permission. She gestured for him to go ahead as she, too, was curious. "Well, dad doesn't use magic. He's not as gifted as Aunt Emrys, but he manages. Never knew my mom though, she died when I was born. I assume she's who I got my abilities from though."

"So, how did your dad become a part of the druids?"

"Peredur left Ealdor when the druids I mentioned the other day passed through," Merylin interjected since Mordred didn't really know. "Mordred was born a year later."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Mother wanted to keep my abilities a secret for as long as possible. Peredur didn't want to leave for that reason, but I told him to go." She moved the tray off of Mordred's lap. "I told him somehow we will meet again in strange circumstances, just didn't think that it'd be like this."

"How long do you think it will take him to realize something is off?"

"He probably already knows. After thirteen summers, he's gotten pretty in tune with his gut feelings. I wouldn't be surprised if showed up tomorrow."

"Well if he doesn't and Mordred is well enough, he can accompany you during the training sessions tomorrow. "You do always look bored if Morgana doesn't come along."

"I look bored because I'm taking care of paperwork. I have a lot take care of before your knighting ceremony."

The trio shared a chuckled as the elder two went start their day. Mordred was to remain in bed while they worked and Merylin will come to check on him throughout the day.

-

As Merylin sat at the training field, murmurs and whispers around her caught her attention. Looking up, she spotted Gwen and asked her. It was something about a really large man walking through the castle gates, and the serving girl even pointed to the man. Merylin dropped her things and shot out of her chair once she spotted him. Arthur, confused by her action, let out a chuckle as he watched her cling to a large man at the base of the grounds.

The man stumbled for a moment before realizing who was attached to him. He laughed and hugged her in return.

"I knew it!" She smiled as he spun her around. "I knew you'd be here early, but I didn't think it'd be this early!"

"Well, I had a feeling that you had my son." The man set her down and had a good look at her. "Mom wasn't kidding when she said that you haven't grown since I last visited."

"Not my fault your dad was taller than mine." Merylin noticed Arthur approach with some of the other knights. "You should stick around for a while."

"I'd love to, but I really should take Mordred and get moving."

"Who's this, Merylin?" The prince asked as he arrived.

"Arthur, this is my brother, Peredur."

"Please, call me Percival. It's easier to pronounce." The two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Likewise. Merylin, you're dismissed for the day. Show your brother around the castle and we'll meet up for dinner with my father."

With a smile, the girl grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him into the castle. Arthur smiled as he noticed that she had turned into a child, that she had started to acting her own age.

Unbeknown to the other members of the royal family, the once magic-free Camelot had two magic users and a druid at the side of the heir. Times were changing, and who knew what was going to happen next.


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if things aren't making sense to you, please let me know in the comments. I want to do my best to make this story clear for you guys and it starts by knowing I don't have any continuity errors. Thanks!

Rather than a tour, Merylin reunited father and son before having a talk with both of them. She spoke of everything that's happened since her arrival in Camelot. From her magic reacting more than normal to the destiny that awaited her, she told them everything.

"You mean to tell me he knows?" Percival asked. "Like fully knows, and accepts it?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Merylin sighed.

"Maybe because his father killed off many, if not, all of the magic users in Albion." He watched his sister sigh and lean against her bedpost. "I just don't want what happened to Driscoll to happen to you. Not only would it break our hearts, it would break mother's. And if what you say is true about you being the Magic in the Great Prophecy, the magic in you will retaliate against Uther and bring hell upon the kingdom."

"I know it's hard to believe, Percy, but I trust Arthur. He's proven himself to not be his father, not letting his teachings affect his beliefs. He could've turned Mordred and I in when he found us, but he didn't. He threw the search in order for Mordred to remain safe."

She walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I know that you worry and I know that you care, but let me make my own judgements. I've been doing pretty well for the past seven summers by myself." Percival sighed and laid a kiss on her forehead. "If things go wrong, you can give Arthur a talking to, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good." She smiled and walked over to Mordred. "Now, how long are you staying?"

-

Arthur asked Merylin to stay a little longer than normal before retiring to discuss how to move forward with all of the revelations. She sat across from him just after George retired for the night, looking over the letters to her Percival brought with him.

"How's your brother settling in?" The prince asked, beginning to make his own notes on the matter. "I hope the room I provided is doing them well."

"He's settling in just fine," she said as she set the paper down. "And you didn't have to give them such a nice room, but with Mordred needing a good place to recover, it is more than enough."

"Good to hear. What are you looking over?"

"Percival does his best to write every so often, but with my move to Camelot a month ago, he didn't know where to send them. He said he was going to send them to Ealdor for mother to send me them for my birthday in four months time. So he found it fortunate that we found ourselves together."

"That's right. Your birthday is the same as Morgana's, isn't it? All Hallows' Eve?"

"We just called it Samhain. As mentioned before, Ealdor was still very open to magic users. So the fall had two celebrations, Mabon - the Fall Equinox - and Samhain, now known as All Hallows' Eve." Merylin looked up at him and rested her chin on her hands. "If I recall correctly, it's also the day your father officially called off the Great Hunt."

"You would be correct. Morgana was just adopted into the family and father decided that a year was enough." He wrote something down. "You didn't answer the question though. Same day as Morgana's?"

"Yes, Arthur, same day as Morgana's," she said with a monotone voice. "Your birthday's coming up as well isn't it? The Summer Equinox?"

"Yes and on top of that, my coronation as the Crown Prince. My father has such high expectations of me."

"That's why he assigned me to you. If I wasn't here, you wouldn't be ready for next weekend."

"Next weekend?! My birthday can't be next weekend already." Merylin simple laughed at the disbelief on his face. "It really is next weekend?"

"Congratulations." Merylin packed up the letters and made her way to her room. "You're old."

Arthur threw a crumpled up parchment at her, smiling as she laughed while she left.

-  
The next day, Percival remained in her room with Mordred as she went to another meeting with Uther. She could only guess it was because of her and Arthur leaving the feast early one night ago. He probably suspected something.

She took a breath as she stood outside his chambers before knocking. Once inside, Uther gestured for her to join him by his window.

"Tell me, Merylin. What do you see?" He asked as she arrived.

Merylin looked out and was greeted with a familiar sight. Arthur was training alongside the knights, adjusting the rookies as he went, and greeting the passerbys with a smile.

"I see," she started, "a man with a good head on his shoulders."

"You'd be correct, but I also see a man ready to lead. I believe I have you to thank for that."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ever since you arrived in Camelot and challenged him, my son's personality has changed. He no longer takes advantage of his title nor does he hide behind it. On top of all that, you've done as I asked to sense danger around not only around him but around Camelot as well." He looked to her. "I'm proud to have you as a part of this family."

"Thank you sire."

"Speaking of our arrangement, I have a favor to ask of you." She gestured for him to continue. "This weekend, Camelot will be hosting a ball for my nephew's upcoming nuptials. I would like you to accompany us, but not as Arthur's assistant. I would like you to attend as his partner."

"Like I did to the feast the other night?"

"That's a subject for another conversation, but in essence yes. Many of the guests in attendance will do their best to push their daughters for Arthur's hand. I believe that if Arthur is taken in their eyes, they will avoid the action."

"Am I to believe that many of these daughters seek the status and not the man associated with the title?" He nodded. "Well, it's a little true. You said it yourself that Arthur and I are all but officially engaged."

"Well, per our agreement, no one will know unless it comes down to it. You've wanted to keep everything secret, yes?" She nodded. "So secret it shall remain. Now, let's take a step back. Why did you and Arthur leave early the other night? Both of you barely stayed for the dancing after the feast."

"Um," Merylin opened and shut her mouth repeatedly before finding an answer, "I was feeling unwell. I had received a letter prior to the feast about a family member back home. I told Arthur that I wasn't well enough to fake a smile, and he escorted me out."

"But why did he not return?"

"Sire, have you ever given sympathy to a grieving woman?" He looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Arthur stayed behind to ensure that I was well enough. He's a good man and if his bride isn't me, she'll be in very good hands."

\--

The week passed quickly with the servants bustling about to ensure the guest chambers were ready and the palace was spotless. If this was it was like for a ball, Merylin couldn't imagine what it would be like for a larger event.

Percival and Mordred decided to stay in Camelot for the foreseeable future. Mostly so that Percival could keep an eye on her and see if Arthur is truly on her side. The prince was kind enough to give him a job as a training partner for the knights and a place for the two to stay in the palace. Her brother greatly appreciated that.

It was the morning of the ball as she walked through the courtyard with a large basket of fabric. Uther had insisted that she wear a new dress to the ball since she would be on Arthur's arm. Come to think of it, she didn't know if Uther informed him that she'd be his partner for the night.

With her mind wandering, Merylin was shocked out of them when her body collided with another. The two bodies were knocked to the floor before she could look up. Once she did, she met eyes with a young men with blue eyes and rather large ears.

As they locked, a vision passed through her mind. A chalice, a petal, and a woman flashed through before she came back to reality. The boy was gone, but the images remained.

"Not again," she whined as she figured out what was happening. "His birthday's next week, why now?"

Gathering her things, Merylin hurried in to the castle and up to Morgana's room. As much as she'd like to warn Uther and Arthur, there was no time. Uther was very particular that she arrived on time to enter with Arthur, and she wasn't going to ruin the night this early.

-

Merylin and Morgana arrived to main entrance just minutes before the first guest arrived at the gates.

Morgana had done Merylin's hair in a loose half-style with a bun. Yellow gems decorated the braided portions and the previous circlet had mad a return. The young girl wore a lovely deep red off shoulder dress to match Arthur's own red tunic. A necklace with a gold Pendragon crest laid on her collar as well.

Upon standing next to Arthur, the prince held out his arm for Merylin to take. As she did, he looked down at her with a smile before settling a hand on top of hers. 

The group stood and greeted many of the guests for the first hour of the night. Many of whom Merylin could identify as the ones Uther wanted to avoid as those daughters gave her an evil eye as they passed.

"How are you doing?" Arthur asked as they made their way inside.

"I could be better," she answered, "but there's something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I think ----"

"Presenting His Majesty, Prince Arthur, and Her Grace, the Duchess Merylin," the harold announced as they entered the hall.

Merylin felt eyes on her from all directions, but Arthur's hand on hers kept her calm.

"Friends and family alike," Uther's voice boomed as sat down at the table, "we gather to celebrate the engagement of my nephew, Sir Lionell of Brittany, and Princess Elizabeth of Orkney." Merylin gave Arthur a look to put their conversation on hold. "So, eat and be merry as we celebrate a joyous occasion."

A round of applause rolled through the room as the royal family and the guests took their seats. As Merylin took hers, her eyes went wide at the sight of a familiar goblet in front of Arthur's place. She quickly switched them much to the confusion of the prince. As Uther led one more toast, she looked into the cup but couldn't find the petal in the liquid. Downing down the liquid, Merylin waited for an effect to take place but none came.

"So," Arthur said as he turned to her, "what did you need to say?"

"What? Oh, um," she looked down at the goblet before setting it down, "just that I was unsure of how tonight may go. Ever since the guests arrived, many of the other girls have given me somewhat threatening looks."

"I could see that. They turned especially sour when you were introduced as a duchess. By that title, you rank above most of them since these people are mostly lords and ladies." He looked out at the crowd as the first course was brought out. "Father must think highly of you if he gave you that title."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Merylin went quiet throughout the first course, only speaking if spoken to. She continued to drink from Arthur's goblet, but could never reach the bottom because the servants kept refilling it. If the petal was in there and at the bottom, she would never find out. She didn't even know what the petal did, and she was still worried.

When it came time for the second course, the engaged couple had taken to the dance floor. Uther suggested that they join them for the next song. The prince agreed and stood. He held out his hand to her and silently asked her. Chuckling, Merylin took his hand and they were off.

The band switched from their light-hearted and jovial tune to a calm and sweet ballad as they took position. The prince took the first step and she followed. Those lessons she had been taking were paying off as she was gliding around the floor with Arthur at her side. Slowly but surely, the other guests come on and off the floor but her and the prince continued to dance.

As the last note of the third song came to an end, a sharp pain erupted from Merylin's chest and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

The room came to a halt as Arthur knelt down to check over her. She was breathing in short gasps and her skin was hot to the touch. He quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the hall. Uther followed him out as Morgana did her best to control the crowd.

"What happened?" The king asked as they left the hall.

"I fear that Merylin may have been drinking poison the whole night," Arthur said through his worry. "She switched my goblet with hers at the start, and I thought nothing of it. Though it can't be the liquid as it's been from the same pitcher as our drinks. There may be something in the goblet."

"I'll return to the hall and have someone send the goblet to Gaius. Right now, I must help Morgana ease the crowd."

The prince nodded and continued on his way as his father left. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Her face was pale and her lips were beginning to turn blue. Whatever this poison was, it wasn't a normal one. It was magic, but he couldn't tell his father that. He'd shut down the event just to hunt down the one who did this. Not only that, Arthur had to tell her brother about the situation and he was not looking forward to that.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the chapter being so short. Something big is coming up and I'm not quite happy with how it's written so far. I need to take time to finalize everything and make sure that it's up to par with how I want this story to go.

The ball had long since ended when Uther and Morgana arrived in Gaius' chambers. A servant had brought his goblet earlier. So, Gaius was currently inspecting the flower petal that was attached to the bottom. Due to her being unable to finish a single drink before it was refilled, she was unable to find the petal.

Merylin was laid in the back room, her original room, with Arthur, Percival, Mordred at her side. The princess sat next to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder. The young girl still gasped for breath but it wasn't as grave and color had begun to return to her skin.

"What news do you have?" Uther asked.

"This petal," Gaius held up the petal between a set of tweezers, "is from the Morteous Flower, highly poisonous to humans. From what Arthur informed me, this was his goblet. Whoever did this either is in the castle or intruded for the sole purpose of targeting Arthur."

"Why would she drink it if she suspected?" Morgana asked.

"I think she didn't want to cause any panic. It was a joyous celebration," Arthur pointed out.

"Is there an antidote for this flower?" Uther looked down at the petal once more.

"Unfortunately, no," the physician sighed. "The Morteous Flower went extinct nearly thirty years ago after it was discovered to be poisonous. All Camelot apothecaries stopped growing them due to that reason."

"So, there's no way to save her?"

"I think she's doing a good job saving herself. Unlike her visage at arrival, she's gotten a lot better. She must have one guardian angel watching over her."

-

After that sharp pain in her side, Merylin woke to find herself in darkness. She was still dressed in the gown she wore to the ball.

"Hello?" She called out, but no answer came. "Is anyone there?"

Still no answer.

Slowly, she stood up and started to aimlessly walk in the dark. The feeling around her was uneasy as if eyes were watching her from all directions. Every so often, a sharp pain would shoot from her side and her heart, making her stop.

"I guess my vision was right." Merylin took a deep breath. "Let's not do that again."

"I wouldn't recommend it," a voice said from behind her. "It wasted too much energy."

Standing there was the boy she ran into earlier, but he was in worse condition. His blue eyes were dull and empty. His body had scars on every piece of skin visable.

"Did...did I cause this?" Merylin asked.

"Not completely. My fate was open up until the moment you switched the cups. If you didn't, your prince would be the one dying and I'd be free. However, you did switch them." He looked into her eyes. "And with the magic that lay inside you fighting to keep you alive, it's slowly killing me."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could save us both."

"As do I, but it's a rule long established in magic. A life for a life." The boy started to walk around the darkness, stumbling with each step. "My death was inevitable, I guess. Whatever sickness I was born with has finally caught up with me."

"Can I know your name? For if it is true that I am to heal, I wish to pay respect to you."

"You are quite unlike what the she told me. She said that you'd be ruthless in your effort to protect Camelot, but you are just and kind."

"Who?"

"The last High Priestess of the Old Religion, Nimueh." A bell rang in the back of her mind as he said the name. "She is the very last essence of the Old Religion left besides the magic that resides in you."

"That doesn't matter now. I can worry about her when this is all over, but I believe I asked you for your name."

"My name is Myrddin, and I was her son. Though, you cannot find my grave at this point as it is not yet time to visit the Isle of the Blessed." He looked at her one more time. "My mother will be coming for you next. Be careful."

Myrddin stumbled once more before he collapsed to the ground. Merylin attempted to run to him, but it was as if she was running against a wall. Whatever held her back made her watch this boy die in front of her. Smoke began to rise from his form as she fell to her knees.

The young girl was crying and beating against the invisible force until the smoke was gone. She fell forward, no longer held back by the force. She crawled to where the last of the smoke rose from, finding only a raggedy blue cloth triangle. Merylin wrapped the cloth around her hand and stood up.

With a breath, she continued on in the darkness and wiped away her tears.

-

Back in the physical realm, the sun had risen on Camelot. Arthur and Morgana had remained at Merylin's side all night while Uther went about trying to find who set up the goblets on the table. The prince's hand had remained clasped around her wrist, just to be sure that her heart was still beating, as the two siblings slept away as they sat on the floor.

A slight knock woke Morgana from her sleep. Gwen stepped in with breakfast, smiling softly as her eyes landed on the other two.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" She asked as she helped Morgana into a chair. "A drastic change from a month ago, isn't it?"

"I'd say so, yes." Morgana let out a yawn and stretched, sighing as her shoulders popped. "In all my years of knowing him, I've never seen him so worried."

"Can you blame him though? If not Merylin, that could've been anyone's goblet and not his. However, I wonder why she didn't just request a new cup if she suspected something."

"Probably didn't want to cause any alarm. She didn't want to cause alarm at the tournament when she suspected magic, why would she now?" The princess smiled a bit at the sight of Arthur's grip tightening on her wrist. "Also, I think she cared more about Arthur surviving over herself. In her eyes, she's just a servant, a common woman. Yet to me, as his sister, I can tell something has changed in him about how he feels about her."

"You think he loves her?"

"He feels something for her, but I am unsure if it is love or admiration. I can tell that the two of them will be in each other's lives for as long as forever."

The two girl shared a moment as Arthur slowly woke. His head immediately turned to Merylin, a look of calm covered his face as he realized that she was doing a lot better than when he drifted off. Her face was full of color and her breathing had returned to normal. He ran his thumb over her wrist to find her pulse at a steady pace.

"Good morning," Morgana said, chuckling as he shot up with a start. "Gwen brought breakfast."

"Ah, thank you, Gwen," he said as he let go of her to stand. "Has Gaius come in yet?"

"He's still asleep," the maid said. "I think he was up most of the night. I could see light from his window at my house in the village."

"Ah." The prince nodded as he pulled a chair up to the bedside and looked around. "Have you seen Percival? He was here last I remember."

"He passed by the forge this morning before I left. My dad hired him on the spot."

"That's understandable. His sister essentially poisoned herself, so I can imagine he made the decision to move here. And Mordred?"

"He's sleeping in the main room."

Arthur looked at the door before getting up and walking out. Mordred was asleep on the extra cot while Gaius slept on his own. He carefully lifted the boy and brought him into the room and placed him next to his aunt. The three of them watched as he immediately curled into Merylin's side and rested his head on her chest.

The boy just lost another family member recently. They couldn't even imagine how he'd act if he lost Merylin.

As soon as midday approached, Morgana excused herself to get her mind off of the current situation. She passed Percival on the way out, he had come to collect his son for a day in the village. The boy didn't want to leave, but Arthur promised to send a guard for them if anything changed before sundown. This was enough for him to let go and follow his father out, leaving the prince and girl alone.

-


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short as, again, I'm not happy as to where the next episode is headed so I did have to cut this scene out just to have something to post. 
> 
> please read the notes at the end

Arthur spent the next half week preparing for his birthday and upcoming events. It felt a bit odd to be writing his speeches for the first time in a while, but actions had to be made.

Merylin had shown little to no change outside of her color becoming normal again. Though she showed no sign of waking, all who knew her were hoping for a healthy recovery.

Percival had busied himself with work down at Tom's forge while Mordred helped Gaius reorganize the chambers. The girl's family were starting to grow worried about her sudden unavailability, enough to the point where Percival sent a letter to his old clan for aid.

The castle was uncharacteristically quiet in the half week she was asleep. It left those who knew the girl to wonder...what danger was awaiting them when she did wake up?

-

Back in the darkness, Merylin trudged through as invisible branches and hands reached out to grasp and tear her dress. Her once clean appearance was dirty and ragged as she collapsed to the ground. She was unsure of how long she had been walking, but she did know that she was tired.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled into the void. "I've played your game. I've abided by your rules. It's not my fault that destiny doesn't wish death for me just yet." Her fist hit the ground with such force that dust rose and cracks appeared. "What else do you want?"

The void remained silent for a moment before a piercing shriek shook the space, then nothing but white light engulfed her.

-

Merylin sat up in her bed with a sharp gasp. Mordred dropped a glass beaker at the same moment. He paid it no mind as he ran into her room.

The two shared a look before the boy launched himself into her arms. 

She held the boy as he cried and cried tears of relief. Her own tears poured as Gaius walked in to the room, now understanding the boy's sudden actions.

He looked taken aback once locking eyes with her but refrained from speaking. The physician merely gestured that was going to inform the others before leaving.

"It's okay, Mordie," she whispered as soon it was them alone. "I'm back. I'm okay."

Mordred pulled back and wiped his tears away.

"Your eyes," he said, "and you're hair. They're different."

"Different? Different how?"

"This one's still blue," he pointed to her left eye, "but this one is silver, and your hair's streaked with white. Are you feeling alright?"

"Mordred, I can assure you that I am feeling all better." She adjusted his position on her lap. "Now, why don't you tell me about all that happened while I was under? I'm sure exciting things must have happened."

\--

The royal family all but beelined for the physician's chambers upon receiving the news.

Uther was the first to arrive, having been the first told. He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Merylin sitting in the main chamber with a cup of tea. The king was surprised at her physical change.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. "Magic?"

"While it is sad to confirm," Gaius said, "Merylin's physical appearance might have been affected by the magic in the poison. However, it has shown no side effects."

"Is she healthy?"

"By all standpoints, yes. She may return to her work tomorrow."

Satisfied with the answer, Uther bid the three farewell and left. He passed his children and Gwen on the way out. The serving noting that the man had a suspicious look upon his face.

Morgana had pulled the girl into a tight hug before pulling away to gawk at her hair. Arthur also made a comment on the change, but let it slide. Gaius ran through the explanation once more before the girls lifted her to her feet and swept her out of the room. Arthur remained with Gaius as Mordred followed the girls.

"What did you not tell my father?" The prince asked.

"Merylin's change is unheard of, even in the old times. I'd keep an eye on her actions and her behavior as the magic that heightened the flower's potency was hard to track," he explained. "I believe that your father will be expecting Merylin to change into something evil, but I trust that you, Gwen, and Morgana will keep her off that track."

"You have my word." A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Percival entered with a worried look. "You just missed them, my friend. Morgana has decided that she gets Merylin's first day back to the land of the living with her. Though, I'm sure they'll be down in the market as soon as your sister is presentable."

"Thank you, your majesty. Is there anything I should know?" Percival asked.

"How do you feel about your sister going gray?"

"Excuse me?"

\--

They had been discussing what the girl had missed as Morgana began to tug at Merylin's hair. They provided a safe haven for her to clean herself.

"While the change is unnerving," Gwen said as she arrived with a change of clothes for Merylin, "it looks good on you."

"Thanks Gwen," she said. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to explain it because the only reason I could use is magic. I don't want people to pity me or think I'm cursed."

"I don't think they'll think that. You did save Arthur, I believe that'll look at that." Merylin hummed and stood up to take the clothes which contained her tunic and trousers. "Oh, thank you. As much as I know that I'll have to wear more dresses as gala season is arriving, I prefer these."

The other girls laughed as she went to go change.

Upon returning to her normal wardrobe, Merylin thanked them and excused herself to speak with Arthur. They bid her goodbye as the door shut behind her.

-

"I heard that you're writing your own speeches now?" Merylin hummed as she opened the door to Arthur's chamber. The prince was startled upon her entrance, if the sudden launch of the pen was any indication. "That bad, huh?"

"I think that I'm doing quiet well actually," he replied with a laugh. Standing from his desk, Arthur walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Good to see that you're still alive."

"Glad to still be alive." She pulled away, giving him a look before lightly punching him in the stomach. "That is the last time I drink poison for you."

"No one asked you to do so the first time." Arthur tended to his affected area. "Why didn't you alert anyone?"

"Things were going okay. Is it wrong that I had hope that it was all in my head?" He shook his head. "At least, I had confirmation that it was an attempt on you though. Well, more so your father."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Does the name Nimueh mean anything to your family?"

Arthur thought for a moment before heading to his bookshelf. He pulled a large, leather bound book out and set it on the table as Merylin joined him.

"This is a history of Camelot. If I recall correctly, my father's chapter has a list of all with whom he had alliances with." Landing on the page, he ran his finger down the list. "A-ha! Here! Nimueh was the High Priestess my father had live in the castle when we were at peace. Her name completely drops off when my mother falls pregnant with me."

"I don't like what this is suggesting." He looked to her. "When I was under, I met a boy called Myddrin and he said something that is know worrying to me. In the Old Religion, a life had to be exchanged for a life. He was deathly ill and the caster of the spell was hoping to leech your life in exchange for his."

"And by you surviving, he's dead now?" Merylin sadly nodded, then he got what she was trying to say. "You think my father convinced Nimueh to magic my mother pregnant with me? You think that's why she died?"

"While yes, that's not the complete idea. The exchange could be between any two, they never said it had to be specific people. I think Nimueh targeted your mother as revenge on Uther." She looked up at Arthur, tears welling up in her eyes. "I think Myddrin was your brother. I think your father sought to have a child so bad that he turned to Nimueh."

"And when the court didn't accept him, he turned to drastic measures," the prince put the last puzzle piece in place. "Why is my family such a mess? Does he have any other kids or wards I should know about?" Merylin shifted on her feet. "Why am I asking you? It's not like you have the answers."

"Why don't we change the subject?" She offered. "What do you think of my new look?"

"It'll take some getting used to, but it looks nice. I hope those white hairs aren't from me though."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll never tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not posting on time. I got called in to work and then my dog got sick.
> 
> Anyway, we're heading back into the episodes next update with The Moment of Truth.


	7. SEVEN

Merylin sat in the forge with Mordred as Percival continued his work, her hair wrapped in a scarf as the villagers were known to be nosey. She was wrapping bundles of herbs in twine for the future overnight hunting parties Arthur would go on when a familiar face caught her eye.

Standing from the bench, she took off and left the boys confused. Once she found the person, she turned them around and gasped. It was her mother, tired and worn with a nasty bruise on her face.

"Who did this to you?" She whispered as the two leaned their heads against each other.

With her eyes shut, Merylin saw through Hunith's eyes. Kanen was hovering over her as he barked out commands for the next harvest be brought to him, not caring that it would essentially kill the next generation of children. Gasping, she pulled away and brought her to the boys.

-

Merylin had brought her and Mordred to Gaius as she went to complete her duties for Arthur. Mordred was also worried for his grandmother, especially after seeing his aunt's tired eyes.

The prince studied her as she went over his speech for his upcoming birthday celebration. Unlike most days, she was silent. Normally, he'd make a quip about it and she'd laugh at him but today didn't feel right.

"What is it?" He asked, snapping her out of her silent stupor. "You're hardly ever quiet when you're in here. So, either you're sick or you didn't sleep list night."

"How about option three?" Her quill moved violently across the paper. "My mother arrived in the kingdom with a black eye courtesy of the bandit who's overrunning my village."

"Are you serious?" She nodded. "Why would she come here? Why not go to your king?" Merylin just stared him down. "Right, Cendred's kingdom. He doesn't care about you. So what are you going to do?"

"Even if she was able to ask Uther for aid, he'd say no due to the treaty he currently has with Cendred. He'll say no to anything that might lead to war." The feather snapped in her grip. "Percy, Mordred and I will leave with her tomorrow morning."

"What if I went with you?" Merylin's eyes softened. "I'm serious. I tell my father that I'm going on a pilgrimage to my mother's old kingdom for my last hurrah as just a prince, but I go with you to Ealdor instead."

"You'd really do that?"

"This means a lot to you, and I believe that one should provide aid where they can. My father signed that treaty, but I did not. So I am not bound by it's laws or it's consequences."

"If you're so sure."

-

As the sun rose over the horizon the next morning, the party of five rode out of Camelot. Percival led them on his own horse as Hunith and Mordred shared one as did Arthur and Merylin.

Arthur could feel Merylin's magic buzz from behind him, only stopping when he placed his hand on the arms wrapped around him. The connection the two had built had become one of mutual affection, but neither would admit it.

They traveled for the day, stopping as soon as the sun went down. Merylin and Arthur were beginning to turn in for the night as the other three sat by the fire.

"He shouldn't be here," Hunith said with a hushed voice.

"When it comes to Merylin, mother," Percival started, "you can't convince him otherwise. He cares a lot about her." The two subjects unrolled their bedrolls near each other as he looked on. "If I never arrived in Camelot, I'm sure that he would've still been the same."

"Does she trust him?"

"He knows about her, and I mean, all about her." He mimicked a magic as he explained. "Arthur fully accepts her and wants to understand more, especially after talk of a prophecy."

"What do you mean a prophecy?"

"Apparently, those two are going to bring peace to Albion, to magic and non-magic beings alive."

Hunith let the words sink in as she looked back at the other two. Though asleep, they had gravitated toward each other. Sleeping head to head, their hands had drifted to the other's and intertwined. This the most peaceful Merylin had ever slept around her. Maybe having Arthur around would be a blessing for her daughter.

-

The group rode in to Ealdor just after sunrise, settling in at the family's home. Hunith set about cooking breakfast as Merylin went to show Arthur around town.

"I should let you know that some residents of Ealdor are not too fond of royalty," she said they linked arms. "It may be best to not mention that you're the Prince of Camelot."

"If you believe that is the best course of action, I'll trust your judgement," he replied. "So, who should I be then?"

"I believe that just Arthur would be fine." The two continued to walk through the village. "So, tell me some more things about you? I've been tied to you for over a month, and barely know some things about you. You tell me things, and I'll tell you things about me."

"Sounds fair." Arthur paused to think for a moment. "As you know my birthday is this weekend, marking my twenty-first summer, and in during the planned celebration, I will be formally crowned as the Heir to Camelot. Morgana will be crowned on her birthday as the second-in-line should anything happen to me."

"You've mentioned before that she was adopted into the family, but I wonder. Is Morgana is your sister by blood or by law?"

"As far as I am aware, by law. Though after what happened with that boy, Myddrin, I'm not so sure anymore. I don't think I'd mind if she was my sister by blood, we are as close as a pair would be I suppose. Are you close with your brother?"

"Very much so. He took on the role of the man of the house quite early, but still made time to be young alongside me." She took a breath. "Okay, my turn. As discussed before, my birthday falls on Samhain or All Hallows Eve. On that I day, I will have seen nineteen summers."

"You've only seen eighteen?" She nodded. "I thought you were older. You carry yourself so much differently than Morgana, and she's seen the same amount of summers as me."

"What? Oh, right. Different mothers."

They rounded back to the house, and Hunith greeted them with bowls of food - a simple stew of vegetables and broth.

"Sorry, it's not much," she apologized.

"It is more than enough, Hunith," Arthur said. "Thank you."

As they all enjoyed their meal, Arthur wanted to know more about Merylin and her raising. Merylin repeatedly hid her head in her hands as her mother recalled tales of her rampage as a child.

"If Will were still in the village, he'd agree with me," her mother said. "Don't even try to deny it."

"Will left Ealdor?" Merylin asked.

"He moved north half a moon after you left, said something about finding himself."

"Oh, alright." She looked at Arthur, who had an eyebrow raised. "Will is the only one in the village around my age. We did everything together. Had mother not sent me to Camelot, the two of us might have wed."

Percival started coughing, seemingly choking on the broth.

"Sorry," he gasped out. "You and Will? Married? You can't be serious."

"Do you see any other men in this village or in my life wanting to ask for my hand?" She gave him a challenging look. "Will was the only person in this village who accepted me for who I was, magic or no magic. I wasn't going to find anyone else like that." Arthur cleared his throat. "To marry, I mean."

"Right," the prince interjected, his ears turning red, "I'm just saying that I accept you."

"And it does mean a lot." She laid a hand on his arm. "But a girl can only make it so far and be taken so seriously unwed in these parts. People still say things about mother when they think we can't hear." Hunith looked a little sad, but hid it quickly. "Camelot was the first place I felt equal in some way, where I felt like an actual human being."

The room settled into a saddened silence as Merylin took her bowl and stalked over to the wash basin to throw the bowl in. All eyes followed her until she disappeared outside. Arthur stood and went to talk to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stood just outside the house, leaning against the stone structure. "Let me sulk in peace."

"Not gonna happen." The prince chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and looking out at the waking village. "If I EVER make you feel like you are less than you are, please hit me. I do not care where we are or who is around, put me in my place because, if I recall, my father assigned you to my side for a reason. What was that again?"

"To stop you from being an arrogant and pompous ass of a prince," she said with a chuckle.

The two remained outside as Merylin calmed down. Various villagers greeted the girl, most not expecting to see her again. She introduced them to Arthur, going red when one of the elders asked if he was her fiancé, but continued on like normal.

-

It was around midday when everything went down.

Arthur was chopping wood for the fire while Merylin sewed up some ripped clothes Hunith had yet to finish when Kanen rode in. He called for Matthew, the village leader, and his "share" of the harvest.

Matthew hobbled over with several sacks of wheat and vegetables. Kanen wasn't all too pleased.

"No meat?" The bandit questioned.

"We haven't been able to go to the main village for months," Matthew explained. "With you taking most of our harvest, we've had nothing to trade for the meat."

"Oh well that's alright then. Bring me another six sacks."

"We won't have anything left if you keep increasing. We can barely support the village now, the children won't make it through the winter if you take that much."

"Fine then." He turned to one of his henchmen. "Pick a girl."

Arthur ran to stand in front of Merylin, his heart running miles as the henchman looked around. Merylin gripped Arthur's pantleg as she waited.

The henchmen ended up picking a young woman, older than Merylin by few summers, and threw her over his horse. The village could only watch as she kicked and screamed as she was taken away.

"You'll get her back once you bring the six sacks AND the meat." Kanen mounted his horse, surveying the village. His eyes stopped on Arthur, but paid him no mind. "You have one week."

The bandits rode out of there as Arthur turned to Merylin. Her eyes were filled with anger.

-

The village had gathered for a meeting soon after Kanen's departure. Hunith had opted to stay behind with Mordred as the other three attended.

"We can't keep giving into his demands, Matthew," one man said. "Any more days like today and he'll start taking the children."

"What do suggest we do?" Matthew asked.

"Fight him," Arthur interjected.

All eyes turned to him.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"He's a friend who's come to help, Matthew," Merylin assured.

"Well, I'll be. If ain't my little Merlin come flying back to the nest." The leader came over to give the girl a hug. "I take it Hunith sought you out with that shiner, huh?"

"Yeah, she did. However, it's not just me. Peredur is home as well."

The man looked over to see her broad brother leaning against the back wall.

"That's not Peredur. Peredur was a scrawny boy who could barely pick up an axe and went of with those druids." Matthew and Percival shared a chuckle. "This is behemoth of a man." He looked to Arthur, annoyance in his eyes. "Again I ask, who are you?"

"The name's Arthur," the prince introduced himself. "I'm a friend of Merylin's and an acquaintance of Percival. I offered my service to help rid the village of Kanen."

"And your big suggestion was to fight the large bandit?"

"Merylin has seen that a good strategy will overthrow any opponent." The girl nodded. "Sometimes, confrontation is not necessary."

"You trust him, Merylin?"

"With my life," she replied. "He's taken down opponents as large as Peredur before, and is a skilled fighter and strategist. If anyone could change the scenario finds itself in, he's the first one I would suggest."

Matthew looked at the prince up and down.

"Kanen returns at the end of the week. You have two days to create a plan and pitch it us. If more than half agrees, we'll go through with it. If not, well, that's that." Arthur nodded. "Good. Meeting dismissed."

The trio returned to the house and received a surprise. Morgana and Gwen were having a pleasant conversation with Hunith as Mordred organized herbs in the small kitchen area.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur exclaimed.

"You never voluntarily take pilgrimages, so I just had to assume you were up to something," Morgana explained. "It just took a conversation with Gaius, and here we are." She set down the cup she had been using. "Now, what's this I hear about a bandit?"

-

Merylin had volunteered to make dinner to avoid speaking with the princess and her maid. She had wanted to handle this matter with as little intervention from Camelot's royal family. If King Cendred caught word that they were on his land unannounced and uninvited, she doesn't know if she'll have the strength to hold back.

With another batch of stew made along with some bread on the side, Merylin served the full house as the royals discussed what the other knew.

"So, Uther has no idea you came here?" Arthur inquired.

"As far as Uther knows, I'm on a visit to my parents' grave. My old home is half a week's ride to and from Camelot, so Uther is none the wiser." Morgana took a sp of the soup and hummed in happiness. "This is really good, Merylin. I don't think the kitchen bck in Camelot could make a vegetable stew this good."

"Oh, you're just saying that," Merylin blushed.

“She’s really not,” Gwen piped up. “Who taught you to cook?”

“Not me,” Hunith laughed. “Neither her or her brother let me in the kitchen while they were growing up.”

“And for good reason,” her daughter laughed, “you nearly set the house on fire and you were cooking outside.” Arthur chuckled, enjoying the scene in front of him as Merylin placed a bowl in front of him. “Eat up.”

The group sat around the table, discussing what to do next. 

“What is the possibility that people will agree?” Morgana asked as Hunith cleared away the dishes. 

“Like almost everything,” Arthur said, “50/50.”

-

Much like Arthur said, the village was split but it was more of an 80/20 split after he pitched his plan two days later. There was some that disagreed, believing that he only wanted glory, but that was well expected. Those that volunteered to fight would spend the next two days learning basic blocking and striking, enough for self-defense, while the rest packed up what they deemed necessary to hide away in the woods.

The girls were preparing bandage wraps and salves as Arthur and Percival went about the training. The prince and Merylin kept exchanging glances, sharing chuckles when someone got exasperated with her brother.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Gwen asked, breaking the two's current conversation.

"What? Oh, nothing," Merylin replied as she tied off another wrap.

"Stop lying to yourself, Merylin," Morgana chuckled. "He cares a lot for you, you know? More than I've ever seen him care for anyone else beside me or himself."

"He may have been an ass when we met, but he has a good heart and he'd do the same for any village," she tried to convince the others and herself. "He'll be a great king one day because of it, I know it."

"He's only that way because of you. You changed him, and it's benefiting not only Camelot but those around him as well." The princess saw the girl's cheeks turn red before fixing her own gaze back to the crowd and switching subjects. “I’m glad he’s allowing the women to fight for their home.” 

"He's seen how stubborn I can be. Probably assumes that most of the women from here are the same." She sighed. "Who am I kidding? We need all the fighters we can get."

\--

The rest of the day was filled with training and stocking of rations. Many of the young children were glad to have Merylin back home, some not wanting to leave her side. However, she did have to separate from them to return home and retire for the evening.

Though she knew she was safe at home, she couldn’t help but have a nightmare. She hasn’t had one since moving out of Ealdor, and it was nerve wracking.

Visions of Camelot in flames, her friends unconscious or dead at her feet, and her own body standing in front of her. The other Merylin's eyes were black as night and her hair was as white as snow as she ripped a sword from Arthur's chest. The other her growled at the sight of her and lunged forward with a roar.

Merylin shot up, surprised that no one woke up. Deciding to get some air, she slowly crawled out of the bed and stepped outside. She stared up at the stars,

She couldn’t help but wonder if this plan would work. It was a small village versus a tyrant. Buried in her thoughts, she failed to notice someone come up behind her and knock her out.

-

Merylin woke again with her hands tied, her mouth gagged, and on the back of the horse. Her eyes fell upon the saddle bag closest to her, finding Kanen’s brand on the bag. She looked around, noticing that they hadn’t traveled far from the edge of the forest. With a flash of her eyes, the horse reared back and rolled her off the saddle before taking off. With another flash, the bonds fell from her wrists as she stood up and began running back to the village.

She barged into her home, ripped the gag from her mouth, and slammed the door shut before barricading it. Everyone woke up at the slam, noticing Merylin pressed against the door and breathing heavily. Arthur was immediately out of the bed and wrapping his arms around her as Gwen lit the bedside candle. Percival immediately grabbed his own sword and left to check the perimeter as they tried to calm her down.

Mordred crawled in next to Merylin and set his hand on her arm, hoping to draw some of the anxiety away, as Hunith arrived with a damp cloth. Arthur took it and wiped the escaped tears off the girl's face.

"What just happened?" Gwen whispered carefully into the air.

"Kanen must've gotten word she was here," Percival said as he came back in. He pulled a wooden board down across the door, locking it for the night. "Found some camp supplies behind the house next door."

"I was afraid that he'd try something," Hunith sighed.

"Why would Kanen want Merylin? He already has collateral," Morgana asked.

“He’s had his eye on Merylin since her brother left. Kanen only takes women far younger than him to make his wife. The young woman he took earlier is already wed and a mother.” Arthur seemed to hold her just a bit tighter. “That’s just one of the many reasons I sent her to Camelot, to get her somewhere safer than here.”

The girl had calmed down, and was now asleep in Arthur's hold.

"We should get some sleep," the prince said. "We have only one more day until Kanen returns. We can handle the anger I know we all feel then."

-

The end of the week came quicker than expected, pushing Merylin’s stress to the brink. As those who would fight got ready for the final stand, she led a cart full of the elderly and children into the forest. She settled them all in and told them to not leave the area until someone came for them. If none arrived by nightfall, they were to head to the next village over for refuge.

As she left them behind, Merylin casted a protection spell that would keep them hidden even if one of Kanen's men went searching for them. Returning home, she found the rest preparing for the battle. She approached her brother who was sharpening his sword by the window.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be," he sighed and set the sword down. "Can you promise me one thing?" She tilted her heard, wanting him to continue. "I know that I don't know the full story about what he did to you, but I want to be the one who finishes him." Merylin was taken aback. "Merylin, please, let me be the older brother I am for once."

"Okay." She wrapped him in a hug. "Okay."

Pulling away, the siblings smiled at each other before Percival placed a kiss on her forhead and sent her off. Merylin approached Arthur, who was having difficulty tightening his arm guard.

"Let me," she said.

The two stood in a comfortable silence as she worked.

"Whatever happens today," he piped up, "please don't do anything stupid."

"What makes you think I'm the one doing something stupid?" She joked.

"I'm not kidding, Merylin. I've fought men like Kanen before. Maybe not as ruthless, but the same goal. They're greedy and take what they want when they want. After what happened earlier this week, I'm terrified to let you out of my sight. I know that he'll use the battle to find his way to you and take you for his own."

"You're saying this stuff like I can't zap him and get away."

"We both know what'll happen if people spot you using your magic. My father still has rewards out for people who bring in magic users, and I don't want you to be the next one. Kanen will use that to keep you at his side. If you must use magic, duck into a house or use me as cover. Just don't get caught."

Merylin nodded and fastened the guard. The two shared a look before glancing around the room. The others had already left during their conversation, and Merylin believed she should follow suit but was stopped by a hand taking her own.

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking back at the prince.

"Just...just be strong today, Merylin," he choked out.

"You too, Arthur. Thank you for being here."

-

It was near noon when Matthew came running into town, yelling that Kanen was coming over the horizon. They all ran into place as he ducked into his house, leaving the village to look empty.

As the bandits rode in, they seemed confused at the lack of people and didn't notice most exits becoming blocked with rope fences. It wasn't until the fences caught fire that things seemed to click in their minds.

"It's an ambush!" Kanen called out as he drew his sword. An arrow prevented him from fully drawing it as it buried in his shoulder. Percival came from around the corner with Arthur at his side and Merylin just behind him, another arrow notched in her quiver. "You think you can fight back against me? You think that just you three could make me relinquish my hold?"

"If not us," Merylin spat out, "how about them?"

With a snap of her bow, an arrow buried itself in Kanen's shoulder as villagers poured out from behind the houses. Their hands were filled with pitchforks, staffs, knives, and other defensive items as they tackled the henchmen to the ground.

Kanen had ripped the arrow out as his men became occupied. He rushed at the trio with fire in his eyes and his sword drawn to attack, but was blocked by Percival as the other two ran around to flank the man. Swords met sword and sword met bow as three hoped to exhaust him. Merylin started to grow tired as she almost missed a few attacks, but was relieved when Morgana blocked an attack.

"You've had your fun," the princess said, "why not let me have a turn?" With a thankful nod, stepped back from the fight. Morgana turned to Arthur as she blocked another attack. "Reminds me of when I used to beat you."

"I don't recall that ever happening," Arthur replied as he punched Kanen in the nose. "Must be your imagination."

Merylin met up with Gwen behind one of the houses, gasping for breath. Gwen gave her some water and searched for any wounds, but found none. She grew worried as the girl all but collapsed to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"We're losing," Merylin stated.

"No, no we're not. We've got almost all of the bandits rounded up, all we need is Kanen."

"Kanen's fighting stamina is a force to be reckoned with. He runs purely on rage and want. He will stop at nothing until Arthur or my brother are tired. He will leave his men for nothing if it means that he can take home a couple prizes, and right now, that's you, me, and Morgana."

"So what do we do?"

The girl looked at her friend, fear in both of their eyes. Merylin took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Do you trust me?"

"Merylin, what are you talking about?"

"Do you trust me?" She bit out the words and waited for an answer. Gwen nodded a moment later. "Don't freak out on me."

Taking a breath, Merylin shut her eyes tight for a moment before opening them. Her blue eye shone with the color of fire while her silver became pure black. Gwen looked on, scared but unsure about what she should do. She looked out to the field to see a dust storm begin to churn but no wind was present. The dust swirled around Kanen and trapped him in a cloud, confusing him as the other three stopped. Their battle came to a halt as he tried to escape but to no avail. Percival looked over to Gwen. The serving girl pointed behind the house.

"Arthur," the prince looked at Percival, "Merylin needs you."

Seemingly understanding, Arthur took off with Morgana at his side.

Percival looked back at Kanen, still fighting against the dust cloud. With his sword gripped tight in his hand, he plunged the blade through the bandit's chest and watched as the light drained from his eyes. He pulled his sword out and spat on his body as it fell to the ground. The dust cloud soon disappearing afterward. Percival surveyed Ealdor, pleased to find that the henchmen had been rounded up, secured, or laid dead on the ground.

"Percival!" Arthur's voice called. "Slight problem!"

The man ran over to his sister, shock in his mind as he looked down at her. The black of one eye had started seeping over into the other, leaving web-like tendrils across her pupils. Gwen tried to pry her hand free, but had no success.

"Merylin," he tried, "you need to snap out of it. Merylin!" The girl started to shake as her breath became shorter. "We need to shock her out of it."

"How do we do that?" Morgana asked, slightly frightened about the situation.

"I have an idea," Arthur spoke up.

He knelt at Merylin's side, placed a hand on her shoulder, and promptly slapped her across the face. The girl let go of Gwen's hand and fell over. She immediately shot back up and slapped him back.

"What was that all for?" She said, clearly back, as she cradled her cheek.

"You tell me," he snapped back. "You were unresponsive and your eyes were turning black, we had to do something."

"And slapping me was the way to go?" She rubbed her cheek. "Anyway, did we win?" 

\--

The group sat on the edge of town as Kanen's body was burned in the woods. While this would be seen as an honor in Ealdor, the bandit was set in a wood and dry brush filled grave before being set a ablaze. This ensured that whoever was listening got the message that he should rot in hell.

Merylin slept away in her brother's lap as Mordred chased the fireflies in the meadow. Arthur sat close to her as well, but there was a fairly large gap between the princess and her maid. The other two didn't know how to make of the situation.

"Where do we go from here?" Morgana asked, her voice soft as she seemed scared.

"You go home," Percival answered. "You've done what you felt like you needed to do, and for that Ealdor thanks you." He looked down at Merylin, patting down her hair. "However, I don't think it would be smart for Merylin to return with you."

"Why?"

"I was already nervous with Arthur knowing, but he proved himself. I hardly know you two, so I fear for my sister's safety." He took a breath. "The more people find out about her abilities, I fear that I'll receive word that she's dead. It's a fear our family had long before I left."

"But Merylin would never use it against Camelot," Gwen interjected as she hoped to assure Percival. "I may have known her for a few months, but she has proven time and time again that she can't be evil."

"It could be a disguise or an act." Gwen began to think. "How are you so sure?"

"She spoke against the death of a magic user from another country. The law should only apply to those of Camelot, but Uther was just about set on sending him to the stands. Then at the ball, she suspected a poisoned chalice but said nothing so as to not ruin the engaged couple's event." The maid started to smile as she noticed the prince staring down at Merylin. She could've sworn she saw some type of love in his eyes. "She's selfless and wants what's best for all those around her."

"Even if it means that she might die," he finished. "She's always been that way, and I don't see that changing any time soon."

"So, she won't raze Camelot to the ground if given the chance?" Morgana asked and received a decline. "Why'd she even come to Camelot if it was dangerous?"

"It was more dangerous for her to stay here. Her abilities manifested before she could even open her eye, so mother and I were worried. She finally mastered control before I left to study among the druids, but as you saw today, her power has become instinctual and emotionally based."

"And we all know how stubborn she can be," Arthur spoke up.

"How long have you known about her abilities, Arthur?" The princess asked.

"Just about a week or two now."

"And you trust her?"

"The day I found out, the day she thought I was going to march down to the gallows and kill her myself, I told her that things are like a double-edged sword. It all depends on the wielder." He looked to his sister. "Father is a fool to believe that certain people can be labeled and killed because of the actions of one person."

"That definitely sounds like Uther." The siblings shared a chuckle. "So, she comes with us?"

"Do you still accept her, even though you now know something new?" Percival questioned as he stared them down.

Now as the moon finally rose above them, casting its full rays down on the group, the royals and the maid nodded.

-

The next morning, they loaded up their horses' saddle bags and were almost ready to set off.  
Hunith hugged her daughter tight as the final bags were squared away.

"Promise me that you'll write more often," the mother sighed.

"Percival lives closer to me now, so I'm sure you'll receive plenty of letters before season's end," the young girl assured her mother and pulled away. "Are you sure you don't want to come back with us? Leave Ealdor for something new? I'm sure Mordred would love to have you while Percy's busy in the shop."

"Something tells me that, much like when I sent you off, its not time for me to leave home." Merylin looked a little down hearted. "Don't worry too much about me. I'll be fine."

"Birdie," Percival called out, "we need to get moving if we want to make the city limits by nightfall."

"Coming!" She gave her mother one last hug and ran off. "You haven't called me Birdie since I was little."

"Well," he smiled as she climbed on behind Arthur, "if this is what it's going to be like around you and this family, might as well include another normal action."

"I think it's a fairly cute nickname, Merylin," Morgana said. "What's it derived from?"

"There's a bird called Merlin," she sighed. Every laughed as she buried her head in Arthur's shoulders. "Can we just go and let me be embarrassed in peace?"

"Do you guys want to hear about the time she got stuck in the birch?"

"Pe-rcy!"

-

The group returned to Camelot on the morning of Arthur's birthday, being greeted decorations in the courtyard. Much like previous celebrations, Morgana whisked away Merylin as soon as she was able to prepare her for the ceremony. The boys merely chuckled at the girl's panicked expression.

As Gwen did her work, Merylin refused to look at herself in the mirror. It struck the other two as odd until Morgana was brave enough to ask.

"I haven't looked at myself since the incident, avoiding mirrors at every turn," she explained. "Every time someone notices my eyes or my hair, I see either fear or pity. I'm scared that if I look for myself, I'll be disgusted with the damaged that poison did."

"How could you even think that?" Morgana asked, her voice hard. "The change that did not ruin you. I for one think it made you even more unique. I think so. Gwen thinks so." The maid nodded and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Arthur thinks so."

Merylin tried to interject.

"Don't try to deny it. He accepts you for who you are, abilities and all, so don't think for a moment that you are less than you think you are."

"Thank you Morgana." She smiled after a moment. "I'll trust you to do your own kind of magic now, Gwen."

They all chuckled as the room returned to normal.

-

Night began to fall when the royal family was summoned for the coronation and ball. They all gathered just outside the main door as Arthur prepared himself in a different chamber. While everyone did look lovely, Merylin couldn't help but chuckle at her brother and nephew.

"I wish mom could see you now," she said. "It'd be the cleanest both of us had ever seen you."

"I'm just surprised they have a shirt that fits. I don't recall going to any tailor or seamstress," Percival explained as Mordred kept tugging at his own tunic.

"They probably went through your closet while we were in Ealdor or while you were working at the forge. The staff are quite sneaky when they choose to be." Percival lightly punched her shoulder. "You do look nice though, both of you."

"You look lovely too, auntie," Mordred smiled.

"Thank you. For once I feel it."

The boys were dressed in matching shades of brown and red while Merylin donned another dress. It was a long sleeved, deep blue with a black shawl hanging from her elbows. Gwen had indeed done her magic and created a lovely updo with loose strands framing her face as well as used a lovely half-circlet to accessorize.

Uther had them and other guest start to trickle in as the ceremony would soon begin. While Morgana stood in her place next to Uther, Merylin and her family stood just near the front of the crowd with the other nobles.

Music began to fill the room as the sun hit the horizon and cast an orange-like glow through the throne room's large windows. The large doors soon opened and in walked Arthur, decked in full armor with a red cape flowing behind him. 

Merylin couldn't help but smile as he knelt in front of his father. When she originally arrived in Camelot and got her job, he wasn't ready for this. Arthur was an arrogant, pompous, egotistical, ass of a man. Now he was a caring, kind, and selfless gentleman. She had a hand in that. She taught him how to be a friend instead of a villain to his own people.

With the crown now on his head, Arthur stood and looked out at the crowd as they let out an applause. His eyes were drawn to Merylin and he sent her a silent thank you with the nod of his head. He knew that she was the reason his father seemed proud of him, that Camelot loved him as a person rather than a figurehead, and for himself to realize that footsteps are not meant to be followed exactly.

Uther waited until the applause died down before advising the crowd to proceed to the ballroom for the celebration. Merylin silently groaned as this meant Morgana would want another costume change.

-

The girls arrived mere moments before the royal family was to be introduced. Merylin had changed from the blue dress to a red dress, much like the one she wore a week ago, and the Pendragon necklace was back around her neck. Arthur raised an eyebrow when she arrived, but nevertheless, offered his arm. She took it with a smile.

"So Crown Prince, huh?" she asked just before they were introduced.

"Yes, a large burden to bear," he joked as they entered. "He didn't introduce you like last time."

"And for that I am thankful. I don't need anymore attention than necessary." They arrived at the front table, and Arthur pulled out her chair as Uther did so for Morgana. "So, what's so different between a birthday celebration than a normal feast?"

"Well, for one, I get older." She rolled her eyes. "Two, it means other nobles will be trying to introduce their children, male or female, to place them in my good graces when I choose my advisors or to find a bride or mistress."

"Are you that type of man?" Uther started speaking over her, but she paid him no mind and leaned closer to Arthur. "Would you ever take a mistress?"

"After finding things out about my father, highly unlikely."

"Any princesses or ladies who have caught your eye?" Merylin looked out to the crowd, seeing the noblemen's daughters looking at her with fury. "Let me just say you have a couple short fuses to pick from."

"There's one. She's no member of the court, but I am unsure if what I am feeling is true on her part."

"May I ask who?" Merylin turned back to find Arthur looking at her but not responding. "What?" It took a moment, but then it clicked as she pointed at herself. "Me?"


	8. EIGHT

Soon after arriving in Camelot and seeing his sister drag Merylin off, Arthur asked to have a word with Percival. They set about breaking down the saddles and bags before the stable hands came to take them away.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Percival asked as Mordred took off.

"Call me Arthur," he said, "and no, nothing is wrong. There is something I'd like to ask you." Arthur braced himself as Percival looked at him. "Would you be opposed to me courting your sister?"

"You want to court Merylin?" Arthur nodded. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, Merylin never speaks about your fathers and whether or they are still a part of your lives. I was taught to ask the father of the woman I wished to court, and with that being you, I saw it fit to ask."

Percival looked closer at the prince, thoughts running through his head.

"I have one condition to you courting my sister."

"Anything."

"Protect her as much as she protects you."

-

Merylin couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Me?" She said again. "Why?"

Arthur nodded at her question, slightly smiling as she processed the information. 

Before the prince could answer, Uther called upon him to give a small speech to say his thanks for the celebration. As he stood and did so, Merylin did her best to disguise her confusion as many were looking at them now. Her hands fiddled with her dress throughout until he was done.

"Answer my question," Merylin demanded as he sat back down. "Why me?"

"You're different, a good different. These other ladies of the court are all the same as their fathers attempt to make them sound unique, but ever since you gave me a reality check when we first met," she chuckled, "I've enjoyed having you at my side."

"And this isn't just a momentary thing for you?"

"I don't believe so."

"Arthur," Merylin sighed. "We've known each other just over a month or two, how can you be so sure that your feelings are true?"

"I've gotten to know you." Arthur leaned a little closer to her. "If I were to pursue any other woman, it would be for a short time." Merylin looked a little disappointed. "However with you, I want it to be for a long time. I mean, if you'll have me."

With a small smile and a laugh, Merylin placed her hand over his.

"Of course I will but, Arthur, I'm unsure about my own feelings. I admit that I have feelings for you as well. So, can we take it one day at a time?"

"However long it takes."

-

The night continued on until the moon was high and Arthur decided to retire for the evening. Merylin decided to retire as well, bidding the other members of the family goodnight.

She was halfway into her nightgown when a knock sounded on her door.

"Just a moment!" She quickly got dressed and threw on a robe over her to open the door. No one was there, but another knock sounded. "Wrong door." She ran over to the other one, the one that connected hers and Arthur's rooms, and opened it with a laugh. "I honestly forgot this one existed."

"As did I, but I figured it would be better to use this one so gossip doesn't begin," he said. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, it's a mess. I wasn't able to unpack when we arrived this morning." He brushed it off. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I did ask to court you out of nowhere earlier."

"Ah, that. I'm doing fine, Arthur. We already established that this is going to be a thing that takes time, so please do not worry too much." Merylin smiled and looked out the window. "Look, a lot of things happened to me as I grew when it comes to love and to men in general. I'm very wary to who I give my heart to because of it."

"And I want to be worthy of your heart, Merylin. However long it takes, however many more adventures we go on together, prophecy or not, I want you at my side." 

Arthur took her hand in his and laid a kiss on her hand as they locked eyes. He could see that she was scared, maybe more so nervous, but there was also what he could describe as love in there.

"Tomorrow, we'll go on a horse ride. Just you and me. No guards. No knights." Letting go of her hand, he walked back to his room. "Good night, Merylin."

"Good night, Arthur."

-

Rather than dreaming of pleasant things, the young girl found herself back in the familiar chasm with the dragon staring down at her.

"What?" She asked.

"When I spoke to you of this destiny of yours, romance was not involved," they said.

"Wow. First time speaking to me in over a month and you bring up my love life, nice topic." She sighed. "Well, at least I now know that this is actually Arthur and not the cards spelling out our life story."

"My apologies, young witch, but this romance the prince seeks to build with you is a drastic change from the first time we spoke." The dragon exhaled, blowing smoke in her face. "Though I must say, your bond may bring about change far quicker than believed."

"Is that all you summoned me here for?"

"Yes and no. The path that awaits you is not one you should walk alone. You have courage, honesty, and protection to accompany you already, but there are several others that you need to walk with you."

"How many more?"

"Just five; compassion, loyalty, strength, wisdom, and forgiveness. Once you have them all, it is up to you how your story ends." Merylin looked up at them in thought. "I cannot see the journey that awaits you and what obstacles or foes you may face, but I will be there when you need me."

"You haven't really given me a way to find you or reach you. That's mostly been you."

The dragon merely smirked as the world went white and she woke up.

-

The next day, after her lessons and morning duties, Merylin went down to meet with Arthur in the courtyard. The prince spotted her, sending her a wave as she descended. He had two horses ready for them with a basket secured to the rear of one. 

"I thought we were just going for a ride?" She chuckled.

"We are," he replied. "I just thought a picnic would be nice as well. Eleanor was kind enough to prepare something simple." He held his hand out to her. "You ready?"

Merylin merely smiled and took his hand. They mounted their horses and took off through Camelot. Though, she did kick it into a playful race as broke the treeline and laugh as he chased after her- taking multiple twists and turns through the beaten paths until she reached a clearing. Tugging to a stop, Merylin looked around but couldn't see nor hear Arthur's horse.

"Arthur?" She called out. Her feet made no noise as she dismounted and looked around once more. The wind slowly blew through, rustling the leaves as it went. It was beautiful, but a little scary. "Arthur?"

A loud crunch came from her left and in a panic her magic retaliated. It launched whatever was coming her way to her left where it landed with a dull thud. A low groan came from whatever it was and it broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh my gods, Arthur!" Merylin gasped. "I'm so sorry! You know I don't do well with surprises."

"I can gather that now," he laughed as she helped him up. "I'll never do that again."

"No, no. You can do that, just not when I'm nervous about something coming to kill you or me on a daily basis." Arthur held her in his arms once they both had their bearings, smiling down at her. "Now, you mentioned a picnic?"

-

Arthur watched as Merylin twisted flowers in her hair and finished it with a braid. She let the braid fall down her back as she leaned against him. 

"I still can't believe that this is my life now," she sighed as he hummed down to her. "To think that I practically hated you when I first arrived."

"I could say the same, but you definitely grew on me, got under my skin."

"In a good way, right?"

"Debatable." She swatted his chest. "Okay, fine. Yes, in a good way. You're everything I didn't think I'd need in my life."

"And you for me, Arthur." Merylin leaned her head back onto his shoulder and reached up to caress his face. "I don't know what I'd do if things we were enemies. I honestly would be okay if we were still just friends. I mean, the prophecy never said we had to fall in love but just be at each others side. Two sides of the same coin, we are."

"So no matter what, I would've been stuck with you." She nodded. "I'm okay with that, but imagine if we were enemies."

"You'd be dead before you could ever utter a word at me."

"You're really that powerful?"

"Child of the Old Religion. All power that your father sought to erase flows through my blood. If I die, it would not be wise to stick around my body."

"Noted." He rested his cheek on her head. "Well, I'm glad that you're on my side."

They stayed in the clearing for a couple hours more, basking in the setting sun, before returning back to Camelot.

-

They rode back into the courtyard to find a carriage at the steps of the palace. The prince recognized the crest on the side and took off inside. No one was in the throne room nor the ballroom nor the baquet hall. Arthur took her hand and led her to the guest wing where they found Gaius leaving a room.

"What happened?" He asked the physician.

"It's Elaine and Elias." Arthur looked taken aback. "Nentres was taken hostage by the people who revolted against the house. They allowed her to leave in peace with her son and a maid." Gaius motioned for him to enter. "She may need another familiar face, so I suggest you see to her."

Arthur nodded and looked to Merylin. He kissed her cheek and went in.

"It feels out of place to ask," she said, "but who is Elaine?"

"Arthur's sister from Ygraine's first marriage, older than him by four summers. She was a baby when her father passed and was about six when Uther came into her life."

"Why has she never been mentioned in any of my lessons?"

"You're learning about the Pendragon family tree, correct?" She nodded. "Elaine is not a Pendragon, but a de Bois. I assume that you'll learn about the extended tree further down the line as Ygraine's family tree is ever hardly discussed."

Merylin nodded in understanding as Gaius stepped away. Deciding to Arthur some time to catch up, she walked away.

-

Arthur arrived in his chambers just before dinner time to change. Merylin was at his desk, editing speech after speech.

"How's your sister?" She said, not even looking up.

"She's alright as is her son." He walked over and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Her maid though, a bit odd."

"How so?"

"She is...very forward. I mean, I informed her that I was not interested as I have you to be at my side but she kept pushing."

"Anything else odd?" She pushed aside another sheet. "Did your sister acknowledge her?"

"No, actually. Elias mentioned that she just showed up as they were escaping, hopping into the carriage with them."

Merylin set down the sheets and looked up at him. She studied his eyes for a long while before returning to work. His blue eyes bore much confusion and then concern when she kissed his cheek

"Well, you were able to keep a locked gaze and I saw no glaze or shine to indicate anything. I would be careful though. Knowing our luck, something will occur."

The two merely chuckled as the papers were put away, and they left for dinner.

Much like previous nights, the family waited for them to arrive before they were to be served. Seating arrangements were slightly shifted as Elaine had taken Morgana's spot to Uther's left with Elias next to his mother.

Merylin noticed Elaine's maid, how her eyes narrowed and seemed to challenge her when she entered on Arthur's arm. She ignored it as the King greeted them as they seated themselves.

Dinner passed by uneventfully and all were to part ways before Uther suggested a walk through the palace, an effort to familiarize Elaine with the palace again.

The maid once again looked to Arthur, but sent a look to Merylin when he offered her his arm. Unlike before, Merylin was able to lock eyes with her. The vision that went through her head was just as she feared; a collection of herbs, a candle, and a piece of paper. She nearly fell against Arthur when the strength of what the maid had done reflected on to her.

"Is she alright?" Elaine asked.

"Just tired, Milady," Merylin assured. "Please enjoy your walk. I'm afraid today's activities have left me exhausted."

"Have a good sleep, Merylin. We shall talk more in the morning."

The king and his daughters continued on as Arthur led her back to her room. He kissed her cheek goodnight, but she refused to let him go to his own chambers.

"That maid performed a love spell," she whispered. "I highly suspect it to be for you. Now I admit this will come out as a bit forward, but stay with me tonight."

"Stay...with you?" He was shocked. "You're right it is a bit forward, but do you really think she'll try something?"

"Arthur, I nearly collapsed because of how much strength she put in the spell. She really wants you to fall in love with her. Whether or not it is for personal gain is still unclear, but you said it yourself. Elaine makes no comment about her and Elias doesn't like her. What if she's just posing as the help? It wouldn't be the first."

"It's not that I'm all too worried about her trying. It's that I thought we agreed to take this slow."

"We slept in the same cot in Ealdor. How will this be any different?" He paused, knowing she had a point. "Now, I'll get changed for bed and you should do the same. Lock your door and enter through the inner one. If it's unlocked in the morning, we'll know someone tried something. And if it will ease your mind, I do have an extra cot."

Arthur chuckled and kissed her head before both retreated into their rooms.

-

Merylin was dressed in her nightgown and set about releasing her hair from its braid when Arthur entered. He wore his nightclothes and brought the necessary along with him; a bag, his sword, and boots. She motioned for him to set them near the cot, but he settled on the left side of the bed.

"If I am to be spelled, I'd rather the living incarnation of magic be at my side all night," he said.

"And here thought it's just because I'm pretty," she joked as she shut the blinds.

"That too."

He laid down as Merylin climbed in, immediately reaching for her. She paused for a moment before resting her head on his chest. The sound of his heart calmed her worry as she drifted off to sleep. It took the prince ages to fall asleep as he waited to hear if someone was to enter his chambers. He fell asleep just as the moon hit its peak.

Next door, a lock clicked open...


End file.
